


Capturing Fire

by Bastet1970



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, Het and Slash, M/M, Pon Farr, Star Trek: TOS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet1970/pseuds/Bastet1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The planet Vulcan is going through its time of change. The reformed Vulcans of Surak and the Vulcans of the old ways have had an uneasy truce for decades. The truce is about to collapse, and war seems inevitable.</p><p>James Kirk and his family were captured when he was a child by slavers, and has grown up on Vulcan. He will fight along side with the reformed Vulcans to keep his freedom, and to prevent becoming recaptured by his old master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read before continuing. The content of this story should be for mature readers. If you have issues reading M/M sexual relationships, then please do not continue.
> 
> This story was written and first posted on another site in June, 2010. I have made a few changes since first published, but overall the plot is exactly the same.

The rays of Vulcan's morning sun silhouetted the tall rock formations dotted across the landscape. They resembled silent, ominous watchers hiding in the shadows. They would soon be the witnesses of what was to come.

An army was gathered at the base of the foothills, some tending to mounts, others doing last minute inspections of their weapons and armor. Fighting cats paced along the lengths of their chains, sensing the growing uneasy anticipation in the air.

Warriors that numbered close to ten thousand had been gathering for weeks for a battle that would change all. They grimly were aware that they were still outnumbered three to one, but knew they could not lose, for if they did, all would be lost.

This would be no ordinary battle, not in the traditional way. The warriors of Vulcan were trained from youth to fight with swords and bows, and normally dressed in the lightweight leather armor that was used for easier movement on their mounts and for wielding their weapons. Their shields had also been lightweight for traveling long distances across the flat plains they were accustomed to fighting on.

But today would be different. The warriors were dressed in unusual armor never used before. The shields they carried were twice the size and were round and made of a combination of wood and brass. The armor was heavier; instead of the light leather, they were full breastplates of brass. Finally leg and shin plates also made of brass would cover the legs.

It was a heavy design that the Vulcans were not used to, and they had trained for months with it and the new spears also specially designed for today.

The battle leaders were gathered in a large tent. Each one represented a different clan that had come together for this day, to fight for a new Vulcan and the ways of Surak, or to die.

One of the clan leaders named Tamar spoke, “I am pleased. The warriors have adapted well to the new weapons and armor. They have learned quickly, and it should catch the enemy off guard. But I still am concerned that it will not be enough. If we do not succeed here…” He unaccustomedly trailed off.

“We have little choice Tamar.” Another Vulcan named Hazen now spoke. “Our efforts so far have been in vain. The army is slowly being pushed back to our borders.”

“The krish shields are not as maneuverable as our normal shields, and the armor is heavy and cumbersome. If Stall's army breaks the defense, we will not have the speed to retreat.”

“Tamar.” A tall Vulcan had come into the tent, long hair pulled into a tight ponytail. He had an air about him that immediately garnered respect. “While you are correct that the krish shields and armor would not work on the open plains where speed is necessary, it will not be required here. Stall's army is not expecting a battle here in this sort of terrain, and his mounts will be almost useless here. I believe this plan will work.”

“You are well respected among us Spock. You have shown great courage and are one of our finest warriors. Plus you have known the human much longer than any of us. If you believe in James' ability to lead this attack, then I must too,” Tamar assured. “He has proven himself as a fighter; let us hope he is an equal leader.”

“Our previous approaches using traditional methods have failed us. Stall's army is larger and has some of the finest warriors Vulcan has ever seen. We must use an unexpected tactic to trick and goad Stall to attack us.”

“Just like our last chess match Spock,” A voice called out from the flap entrance. The Vulcans turned as James Kirk walked into the tent. “Which I believe puts me ahead again in winnings.” He smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“You have the advantage now. But I will be on to your unorthodox methods next time.” Spock’s voice was tinged with just a hint of irritation.

“I’ve heard that excuse before,” Grinning even wider at the silent stony expression which was Spock’s outraged look, James quickly walked past Spock and up to the clan leaders before he had a chance to retort.

“You have all put your to faith in me to lead today, and for that honor I will not let you down.” All of the Vulcans in the tent lightly bowed their heads in respect. He pointed to an area on a map which was spread out on the table and continued. “This is where we will intercept Stall’s army. I have been informed that they are preparing to move out within the hour. It is important to draw the army in to us, and not go out to them, so it is imperative that we stand our ground and not follow them back out into the flat plains where we will be at the disadvantage.” He pounded his fist once into his palm with controlled passion. “This battle today must be on our terms, not his. Are all units ready?”

“The north unit is ready James. Stall will believe we are unprepared and fleeing to the foothills.” Tamar said.

“My unit to the south is also prepared.” said Hazen.

“Good.” He turned to Spock, “Shall we prepare for battle then Spock?”

“Yes. The time is nearly upon us.”

They turned and left the tent together to walk back to their own tent that they shared. All the warriors shared a tent in pairs.

“James, I believe that even if we lose this battle, the people of Vulcan who want change will not give up,” Spock said thoughtfully, “One day brother will no longer kill brother, and the way of the warrior will fade. My father has envisioned this ever since he became Surak's student.”

“Change is the essential process of all existence Spock, and it never comes without a price. So many have died trying to peacefully negotiate with the non-reformed Vulcans, but we’re not going down today.”

“It is unfortunate that it has come to this. There is nothing good in war except for its ending and hopefully the result. And from what I have gathered, you do not believe we will lose, even though the odds are greatly against us.”

James stopped and looked at his friend intensely. “It not that I think that we will not lose; I know we won’t lose. And I need you most of all to believe in that.”

Spock put a hand on Kirk’s shoulder. “Yes I believe, as illogical as it sounds. I know all too well that you do not like to lose.” Kirk smiled and gave Spock a playful slap on the side of his arm.

They reached their tent to finish donning their armor. The armor chaffed James's skin and was grateful for the oil he had rubbed in earlier. He finished dressing, put on his helmet, then picked up his spear and shield.

Spock looked over at him. “You remind me of the drawings you showed me from your Terran book which depicted images of the ancient warriors of Earth.”

“A hoplite warrior.” James' thoughts traveled to the faint memory of his father giving him that book. Even at a young age he loved to read, with Earth's history being a favorite. It was one of the few physical mementos he had left from his father.

“Yes,” he agreed.

“The ancient Greek warriors remind me a lot of the Vulcan warriors. Many trained from youth, fought together side by side, became like brothers and would even die for one another.” He glanced over affectionately at Spock. “But not today my friend. After all, I have to give you a chance to avenge yourself for our last chess game.”

“Indeed James. As I said earlier I am 'on to your tricks' now.”

“We'll see about that Spock.” James chuckled at Spock's usage of Earth slang, something he would never do in front of anyone else. Spock frequently called him a bad influence.

Spock's eyebrow rose elegantly “I look forward to it.”

They both exited the tent together and prepared for battle.

Jim turned to Spock as they walked to their fate. “See you in Hell.”

 

************************************************************

Vulcan 25 years ago

Seven year old James Kirk wasn't quite sure what was happening, but he could tell by the hushed whispers between his parents that it was something exciting. They were sitting around a table in the eating area talking quietly but their voices were laced with fevered tones.

His mother noticed him peeking around the doorway. “Jimmy, please go find your brother and play with him.”

“Okay mom.” he turned and went to search for Sam.

“When is it going to happen George?” Winona spoke with worried glances around the room, as if the walls themselves would betray them.

“Three days, when the moon is full to provide us with the best light. Enough supplies have been hidden to make the trip. The walk will be long and treacherous, but the boys are in excellent physical condition for the journey.”

“I just wish Jim was a little older.”

“I know. But I will not see my sons grow up in slavery. Both are blossoming into good looking men. I have heard horror stories of young, handsome boys being sold as bed slaves from the other slaves. I would rather see them die trying to make the neutral area than have that fate bestowed upon them.”

Winona shuddered at the thought of Sam and Jim being bed slaves. “You are right. That is a fate worse than death. Both are so spirited, especially Jim. The masters will revel in trying to break that spirit.”

“It is best then. We go as a family. It’s worth the risk, because just on the other side is freedom. The reformed Vulcan people who abolished slavery when they began to learn the ways of Surak fifty years ago will help us when we get there.”

“It will still not be easy.”

George reached out and squeezed his wife’s hands with his own. “No it won’t at first. We’ll need to find employment along with other free slaves looking for it too.”

Winona forced a smile. “I'm sure we will be able to. Having the farm back on Earth gave of an advantage with farming and tending to the Vulcan mounts. The boys quickly became skilled with them too. They are not much different from the horses we had back home.”

“You see? It will be all right and work itself out. Let’s get some sleep. I’ll call the boys in. It should be getting close to curfew anyway.”

That night George Kirk lay awake in bed, lost in his thoughts. His mind traveled back to that fateful day almost two years ago and the events that followed up till now.

He was going far in Earth's space program that was taking off again after one of its slow cycles. After the first moon landing over two hundred fifty years ago, a golden period of space travel began. But accidents which resulted in unnecessary deaths in space plus government bureaucracy almost shut it down. Finally, Moon and Mars colonies were set up and established, and then the manned exploration beyond the solar system shortly followed.

George Kirk wanted to take his family to one of the first new colonies outside of the solar system. This is also when first contact with an intelligent alien species was made. With his family on an outer colony, he would be closer to them while he did his time in space. He also wanted to give his sons a taste of space travel, maybe to ignite a passion for exploration in one of them like he had in himself. His stint would be done in five years, and then they would return to Earth.

But Earthlings were about to discover that just because the first intelligent alien species they met was friendly didn't mean all would be. The ship he was piloting to the new colony was only three days out from the three month trip when it was hit. A ship of unknown origin had disabled them. Before anyone knew what was happening, aliens somehow got on board and captured them. There had been stories of colony ships disappearing, but it was brushed off as human error by careless pilots flying through the Orion belt which was littered with remnants of asteroids, planets, and space junk.

The aliens turned out to be slave traders who had been secretly kidnapping humans for the past one hundred years, as soon as the colonies were established. George Kirk and his family were sold to another alien species that resembled humans. They were called Vulcans. But only a part of the planet owned slaves. There was a growing movement that had developed in the past fifty years, from the teachings of a Vulcan called Surak. They were trying to turn their warring ways into one of logic, peace and unity, to move forwards as a race.

It had not been easy for the followers of Surak. Many Vulcans refused to change. Land and slave ownership were signs of power and prestige. There were several slaves of different alien species, but human slaves were of the most rare and exotic. To own one demanded respect. To own four was practically unheard of.

George Kirk remembered that day while in their holding cell awaiting their fate.

Several of the aliens who were now known as Vulcans stood outside their cell speaking among themselves. They would occasionally point at the children, a gesture which had made George extremely uncomfortable.

The door was opened and the Vulcans stepped inside. George instinctively stepped in front of his family. One Vulcan who appeared to be the leader reached out to George as if to place his hand on his forehead. He wasn't sure how to react, but the action did not appear to be threatening. He stayed still and let the Vulcan touch him.

A strange sensation started to seep through him, very much like when he would just be starting to drift into sleep.

//Human//

George gasped, “How did you do that?”

“What George? What is going on?” Winona became frightened at the events unfolding in front of her.

“It's okay Winona. I think they're telepathic.”

//Correct human. We know that you do not understand our language. We will place the language in your mind and the others so that you will be able to communicate with your new masters//

“Masters? What the Hell do you mean by that?” he demanded.

//Humans are rare amongst us. The four of you will fetch a high price on the block//

Slaves. He now realized with horror that they were going to be sold as slaves on an auction. Immediately, his biggest fear was for Winona and his sons. What would happen if they were separated? Their youngest, James, had only recently turned five.

To their surprise they had been all bought together on the auction block by a rich and powerful Vulcan named Stall. It turned out that Stall reveled in his status. He was a powerful warrior and clan leader, and would be much envied by his family and clansmen. He also wanted to keep the children with the parents for now because no one really knew how to raise young humans, so rare had any ever been captured, and adults were not allowed to mate. Having human children would provide a most interesting experiment...possibly they could be broken in so much easier and faster.

Life at Stall's complex was hard but bearable. Most duties were cleaning the main house, cooking, tending to the mounts, serving guests, and other mundane tasks. Stall was at best moody and unpredictable. Slaves were not treated unwell, as long as one did what was expected of them, but Stall had a cruel and malicious streak, and it did not take much to trigger it. He also had a fondness for male slaves to personally attend him.

George stomach twisted in mild nausea. He was initially scared that Winona would be forced to pleasure Stall, but quickly discovered with relief that he was not interested in her. But that fear would soon be replaced tenfold when he realized what Stall was interested in.

Stall liked to watch and observe Sam and Jim work in the stalls. He watched them when tended to the mounts. He watched them when they had a rare opportunity to play. He liked to watch them a little too much as far as George was concerned. Stall especially seemed to take a better liking to James. Sam was a good looking boy who had his father's darker complexion and brown curly hair. But James took after his mother. Even at his young age, one could tell that the boy had extraordinary beauty that would transform into mesmerizing handsomeness as an adult. His hair was colored honey gold and the eyes a piercing hazel. And he already had an air of confidence and fearlessness. Every Vulcan that George had met had dark brown to black hair, so a slave as exotic looking as James was a rare prize.

George soon guessed that Stall's constant observation of his son meant that James would be his personal slave when he was old enough. This was proven to George only a month earlier.

The Vulcan's clan had arrived for a celebration, a marriage feast that was taking place for Stall's cousin. George and his entire family were to wait on the guests throughout the evening. Stall always took pride in showing off his rare slaves to guests. But an event occurred that evening which twisted knots in his stomach.

James was not allowed to serve any of the guests. He was only permitted to tend to Stall and made to sit next to him the entire night. Stall would reach down to caress and stroke James' hair, all while looking straight at George and Winona, with a smirk on his face.

That night back in their crude hut is when George and Winona first planned to escape.

When they had first been sold to Stall, George immediately had planned to escape. But he soon realized that there was nowhere to go, at least not at first. Other slaves were reluctant to talk to them, for fear of being punished by Stall. George and Winona were made to witness what happened to slaves who had tried to escape. He would not risk the lives of his family on an empty risk.

About a year into captivity, George began to hear whispers of the neutral area and what was beyond. The neutral area was a span of land between the growing reformed Vulcans and the Vulcans of the old ways; a buffer zone so to speak. No Vulcan of either side was allowed to step into the half mile wide strip of land, except for rare exceptions agreed to both sides. It marked an uneasy truce of twenty years.

George discovered that many Vulcans were converting to the ways of Surak, a Vulcan who taught of peace and logic. Many of the reformed Vulcans had combined their lands for safety. The largest area was a place not far from where they were. The lands belonged to a clan whose leader was called Sarek. It was even rumored that he had taken a human wife. Those slaves were being freed and given a chance to live their own lives. George and Winona had decided to make the trip when James was much older, but Stall and the events that had taken place that night had changed that. There was a fear that James would be taken away from them by Stall, so they decided to risk the journey now.

Three days from their discussion in the eating area they were ready. They had to leave at night when it was less likely for them to be seen. Once they got out of the complex, the walk should take them to the neutral area by dawn.

Many slaves tried to cross the neutral area to freedom. Some had made it; the ones that didn't....their heads would hang in the courtyard for days.

Many slaves were content where they were and not just because of the punishment that would await them.

“But why would they stay if they had a choice? They would be free.” Winona had asked one evening.

“Because it’s all they know. They have an order to their lives. The reality of freedom isn't always as sweet as the dreams and visions. We know what it is to be free, but many do not. They are fed, clothed, have a place to sleep, taken care of, and many owners are kind to them, even pampered. To have thrust upon them to suddenly fend for themselves, many would feel scared and lost.”

As soon as the sun set they were off. Winona told Sam and Jim not to make any noise the entire time. Both knew by the urgency and fear in her voice to obey her. They managed to slip out of the complex unnoticed. George knew the entire layout and had mapped in his head the quickest and quietest path to take. It wasn't long before they were on open land of Stall's holdings.

Eventually they were able to whisper quietly among themselves when they made the first checkpoint, an area that had a marker only the slaves would recognize, left by previous slaves that had gone before them. Many slaves had developed secret codes among themselves, a sort of language and signals only understood among them. George had painstakingly learned it from other slaves he trusted. They allowed themselves a quick rest and a drink before moving again.

“Dad?” James finally spoke up after remaining silent the entire time. “How do we know where we're going?”

George pointed up to a bright star in the sky. “Do you see the star that's brighter than the rest? We are following it Jimmy. It will always point to the North. As day approaches it will still be to the North. It's just like the North Star I used to show you back on Earth. Do you remember?”

“Yes Dad.”

“Good. Now keep looking at the star and make a wish on it.”

James stared at the star as they walked on. It was so bright and beautiful. To a seven year old’s imagination, it seemed alive as it twinkled. It was alive and watching over them as they traveled; their guardian. The twinkling light called out to him //Make a wish James//

“I made a wish Dad!”

“Good Jimmy,” George responded gently, storing this moment in his heart. It would not be much longer until the innocence of youth would be gone. “Now don't tell me what it is until we've arrived in the new land. Promise?”

“I promise Dad.”

They walked for hours, taking a few minutes at a time to rest, eat, and drink at the checkpoints. A change in the sky told them that first rays of the sun were coming up behind them. A half hour passed when they came upon a make shift fence. The fence was not there to keep anything in or out; it simply served as a visual marker to identify the outer boundary of the neutral area.

“There it is!” Winona gasped out and pointed.

“Let’s go!” George yelled. They began to run towards the fence.

Suddenly they heard shouting from behind them. “There! They are there!”

George and Winona twisted around in horror to see Stall and his men on mounts behind them. They had somehow been discovered.

Stall leaned over to a Vulcan who served as his First in battle. “Kill the parents, but do not harm the children.”

“Yes Stall.” The Vulcan repeated the order to the others, and then gave chase.

“Run!” screamed George. “Sam! Jimmy! Run and don't look back! Whatever you do, don't look back! Run until you've reached the second fence!”

They all took off running towards the fence. George and Winona knew it was hopeless. They would never be able to outrun the mounts. But maybe they could somehow give their sons a chance. They looked at each other, and instinctively knew what they had to do. They purposely fell slightly behind their sons as they ran, to come in between them and the Vulcans bearing down on them.

The mounts came upon George and Winona just as they reached the fence. Stall's men jumped off and grabbed them both. They fought as hard as they could. “Sam! Get yourself and Jim on the mount!” He screamed at them in the almost forgotten Earth language.

Sam saw an empty mount and grabbed James' hand. “C'mon Jimmy. We’ve got to do what Dad says.”

In the confusion, Sam and James were able to climb on one of the riderless animals and took off. They jumped the fence and fled. James turned to look behind him, wondering why his parents weren't following. He could just make out Stall's men unsheathe their swords, and then saw his parents fall.

*****

Jarok walked along the path adjacent to the neutral area. He walked this path several times a day, always looking for escaping slaves. His would be one of the first faces they would see as free people, taking them in for a few days, feeding and tending to their wounds, for many had been underfed or whipped in punishment. None had come for some time now, their owners watching them more carefully.

The truce between the reformed Vulcans of Surak and the traditional Vulcans was getting shakier by the day. The slave masters and warriors were feeling increasing threatened by the growing number of reformed Vulcans. More and more slaves were freed or escaping to the safety of the lands of the clans of Sarek or Betor or Suvok. Jarok's lands bordered Sarek's, so the two joined areas created one of the largest places of safety. The lands of Betok were to the south and it was also merging slowly with other reformed clans.

He was about to retire from his first sweep when he heard hooves in the distance coming from the East. As it got closer, he could see someone riding as fast as they could on a mount. He waved his arms at them, and the mount changed direction and started to come towards him.

Jarok was quite surprised to see the mount draw up to the fence with two small children on its back.

“Human children,” Jarok thought, “Most unusual and fortunate for them to have escaped. But they seem quite young. Where are the parents?”

He ran over to Sam and Jim, helping them to dismount. “Do not fear young ones. You are safe now. My name is Jarok.”

The older boy spoke up, “My name is Sam. This is Jimmy.”

Jarok became concerned while looking at the one called Jimmy. His eyes were glazed and he did not appear to be aware of his surroundings. “Jimmy? Are you ill? Do you understand what is going on?”

James didn't answer, but stared off with a numb, faraway look on his face. Then he collapsed.

Jarok reached out to catch James before he fell. “He is exhausted and seems to be in shock. We must go to a healer immediately. Can you walk Sam?”

“Yes Sir, I'm tired but I can do it.”

Jarok liked Sam immediately. They hurried along in the direction to the healer’s home. “How old are you and your brother Sam?”

“I'm eleven sir. Jimmy is seven.”

“And where did you come from?”

“We escaped from Master Stall sir.”

Jarok shuddered at Sam's statement. He knew all too well of Stall’s sadistic reputation. “You escaped from Stall? You and your brother are very brave.”

“My dad and mom were the ones who planned it sir.”

“Your father and mother? Did you become separated from them? Do you know where they are now?”

“They're dead sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> krish shield-a heavy round shield made of wood and bronze similar to the Greek aspis.


	2. Chapter 2

T'Pring strode along the halls of her home and walked into the dining area for her meal. She was in a very dark mood, but that was not unusual for her, especially since the turn of events two years ago. Her face was tight with frustration and anger. Her father had betrothed her to Sarek's son Spock to join the two houses together. Sarek's house was one of the most powerful of the clans plus one of the largest of the reformed. Her own father started to learn the teachings of Surak ten years ago from Sarek. His house was the second largest of the reformed. Joining the two would help greatly influence the growing number of Vulcans slowly learning the new ways. She had been betrothed to Spock nearly two years ago against her wishes...and she hated both Spock and her father for it.

Hate was not supposed to be logical, her father had told her. She was sick of logic being forced upon her. Her father had once been a mighty warrior, but had turned completely away from it, now teaching others. Logic! It made no sense. The old ways made sense. You took what you wanted, by force if necessary.

T'Pring watched the house servants clear her plates. Servants who had once been slaves and now were paid for doing their tasks. They lived on small parcels of land that had been given to them by her father. She became more bitter at this thought. How dare he! Her father had become soft. Inferior beings were to serve them and be grateful. There was no place for the weak and soft. She wanted her old life back.

The sun had now set, but T'Pring went outside and walked along moonlit paths of their home, her thoughts becoming darker. She was betrothed to Spock! It was the worst shame of all. His father had married a...a...human. His blood was tainted. It did not matter to her that Spock was a powerful warrior and has become respected among Vulcans despite his human blood. The thought of him touching her made her skin crawl. How could her father do this to her!? She had cried and pleaded. “I do not want this Father; I wish to have Stonn for my mate.”

“Stonn?” her father, Suvok, almost chuckled, “Stonn is a coward and has little honor. He still resists the ways of Surak, as I know you still do. It is a better way my daughter. I have never felt in such peace. I do not want someone such as Stonn to be your mate. Tradition also states the eldest daughter of a high ranked clan must marry an eldest son of another such clan. The two clans bound together will show the ones of the old ways that they cannot stop change, despite their attacks on us. Your minds are compatible also; it should be a strong bond. Spock is also a fine warrior, plus well-disciplined with Surak's teachings, and has honor. His mother, the Lady Amanda, was a fine woman. There will be no more discussion on this matter.”

“Yes father,” she had replied, but already the seeds of a plan had been planted in her mind, a plan to break her betrothal to Spock and to marry Stonn, and of something far more sinister.

T'Pring kept walking along the path, her thoughts in turmoil at her predicament. She was far from the house now. The night was still and quiet. She walked to one of her favorite areas on the property...an area where one of Vulcan's rare underground streams came to the surface. The flora was abundant here. She liked the solitude and the privacy.

T'Pring sat on a stone bench watching the moonbeams reflect and ripple across the water. She did not notice the form approach from behind her.

A hand suddenly came over her mouth. She was twisted around and pulled to her feet. Before she could cry out, a mouth came crushing down roughly on hers. A hot tongue forced its way past her lips, claiming her. She struggled and tried to pull away, but strong arms held her tightly. She felt an erection press into her.

She stopped struggling and began to laugh into the mouth. She pressed into the body holding her and returned the kiss with equal force. The kiss was finally broke by her attacker.

“Stonn,” T'Pring said huskily, “Thou are most wicked in coming here now.”

“You know I cannot wait. My patience is wearing thin. Spock continues to survive the battles.” Stonn replied with distain.

“Do not worry. Even if he is not killed in battle, my plan will work. I know patience does not run in you, but this must be timed right or all of our plans will be for naught!”

“I will never see you in the arms of another man, especially my cousin Spock! You are mine.”

“His time should be upon him soon. There are few with us but they are loyal. They know the role that they must play. We are not the only ones who want to return to the old ways.” T'Pring put her arms around Stonn's neck and pulled his head down to hers.

“We only need to wait a little longer my love.” She whispered into his ear, her hot, sweet breath caressing his face. “Soon we will be together. After Spock is gone you will be the eldest heir of the clan. And once we are bonded, my father will also meet his fate. His weakness and compassion sickens me! But, no more talk of this now. I want you to take me. Show me that I am yours.”

T'Pring led Stonn into the secluded area of assorted flora. She kissed him and slid her hands down to his waistline and slipped under his tunic. Stonn growled in his throat and pulled her against him. He let his hands travel up and down her body, squeezing her firm breasts under her clothes.

She moaned into his throat, then undid the lacings of his pants and slid them down partway. Her hand wrapped around Stonn's now hard and throbbing erection. He gasped and began to remove T'Pring's clothing, then his own.

Stonn pulled T'Pring down with him on the soft ground. He kissed and fondled her naked breasts, causing her to gasp softly. He made his way lower to her belly, then to the warm softness below. She gasped and twisted her hands in his hair and bucked into his mouth.

He broke away to immediately penetrate her. Their lovemaking was fast and furious, for there would be no time for leisurely exploring tonight, as they both knew that she would soon be missed from the house.

Both quickly came to climax, but Stonn pulled out before he came in her and spilled his seed on her belly. It would be disastrous if she would become pregnant.

They both held each other tightly until their breathing returned to normal. T’Pring touched the sticky fluid on her stomach.

“Soon your seed will not be wasted. It will be within me, and I will carry your son.”

They got up and washed themselves with water from the stream.

“You must go now my love.” T'Pring regrettably said as they redressed. “You cannot be seen here.” She gave Stonn another deep kiss before she broke away and returned to the house. Stonn silently watched her walk away in the moonlight, and then disappeared into the darkness.

*****************************************************************************

Vulcan 15 years ago

Jarok watched with approval as James and Sam trained with the Vulcan warriors. He wished that there was no need for such training anymore, but warriors were still needed to defend against the non-reformed clans. James had taken to the training almost immediately. His skill had grown to such that even at the age of seventeen, it was almost matched to some of the most seasoned Vulcans. Sam also trained and was also well skilled, but did not have the same fire and drive as his brother. James had told him of his disgust at slavery, and he would train to defend himself to the death if that threat should ever reappear in his life. Sometimes he fought like a man possessed. Perhaps he was, thought Jarok.

When Jarok carried the unconscious pale form into the healer's home ten years previous, he did not think the boy would live at first. He had gone into shock, both from physical exhaustion and dehydration, and from the terrible sight of seeing his parents murdered by Stall's men.

But he survived, showing a most incredible mind and spirit. The healer had also dampened the memory in his mind through a meld.

Jarok has decided to take the boys into his own home. He grew close to both, but especially to James. The boy was incessantly curious about everything, possessing an almost ceaseless energy. He was patient with him and answered all his questions to the best of his knowledge. The boy's mind was bright and sharp; he was a fast learner with his science and math studies. Jarok taught him to play chess, which James had mastered at an astonishing rate.

Sam was also quite bright, but had a quieter, more reserved nature. He loved tending to the mounts, and seemed to share an empathy with them. If an animal was injured, his gentle nature kept it calm while being treated.

These boys had become like sons to him. His wife had tragically died without bearing him any children. His grief had been too great to take another mate. Raising human children was not easy, but he had accepted the challenge gratefully, and felt abundantly rewarded by it.

More human and other alien slaves were escaping, but humans were being kidnapped in larger numbers. If all species were to coexist, then all Vulcans needed to understand them better and treat then with respect and hopefully one day, like equals.

His friend and mentor Sarek had seen this also and had chosen to take a human wife. But even the reformed Vulcans were still uneasy with this. There were still too many who were not accepting of human and other alien species living among them with the possibility of equal status, even though they had little problems with them living in their own villages and tending to themselves. Vulcan it seemed still had a long way to go.

The lead warrior signaled for the training to end for the day. James saw Jarok watching them and strode over to him.

“James,” Jarok began, waiting for the youth to catch his breath, “your fighting skills improve every day. Your use of the sword and hand to hand astounds even the highest skilled of the warriors. If only I had assurance that it will never have to be used in a real battle. Uneasiness grows between the two sides.”

“I have heard of this,” James replied solemnly. “An Adronian's body was found along the southern path just yesterday. We look for escaped slaves coming through the neutral area in groups now.”

“Good. I am pleased to hear this. I do not think I could bear it if anything were to happen to you or Sam. You are both close as sons to me, and I hope I have been as a father would be to you.”

James smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “You have become a father to me, Jarok, in ways you cannot imagine. My memories of my own father are now faint. But I know he would have liked you.”

“This greatly pleases me James. After dinner, you will allow me my revenge at chess tonight?”

James chucked. “By all means, or maybe I'll stretch my winning streak out a little more.”

“It seems that I taught you too well.”

As they were speaking, Sam began to sneak up behind James, putting his finger into a ‘shhh’ position over his lips as he looked at Jarok. “Ah,” thought Jarok as he watched. “I am going to have some pre-dinner entertainment.” Jarok never even flinched as Sam pounced on James and the two began to wrestle. The two laughed as they rolled around on the ground, trying to each get the upper hand. This time it would be Sam's victory, getting his brother in arm bar, but he had to work for it.

“Need to sharpen up there a little bit Jim, caught you napping on your feet,” Sam teased.

“You just got lucky.”

“Uh huh.” The two broke out laughing again as they walked to the house to clean up for dinner. Jarok watched them go, and shook his head in an unVulcan-like manner.

*****

The next evening was Sam's turn to sweep the path along the neutral area. He was joined by three Vulcans, for it was not safe anymore to travel alone. The enemy was becoming bolder, for they were sneaking across the neutral area and were attacking any lone escaped slaves they came across. Jarok would have preferred that Sam and James not go at all, but they both felt it was their responsibility to help others and insisted on going.

They scoured the path for hours, and it was starting to become dusk. They came to the northern most point, an area that had been quiet. No attacks had ever occurred here. They would finish this sweep and return for the night. Sam spied the kov-sayas trees mixed in with other native flora, a type of nut tree. Sam always took a point to gather a few to take home. He dismounted and picked some from a low branch.

“Sam!” Talor called out. “It is becoming dusk and we must return before nightfall.”

“I'm almost done Talor. I just want a few more to take to Jim. Go ahead. I'll only be a minute.”

Talor sighed inwardly, trying not to groan. The human was addicted to the nuts. Even a sehlat wouldn't stop him from getting some.

Sam was busily finishing his task. He never heard the Vulcan step up behind him. A searing pain tore through his back, but was able to cry out before collapsing.

“Sam!” Talor and the others were upon him in a second. The Vulcan who had stabbed him tried to flee, but Talor drew his sword and with one swipe beheaded the enemy attacker.

Talor dropped down besides Sam. He was still alive, but bleeding heavily. “Sam, I must bind the wound and get you to the healer as soon as possible. You will be in a lot of pain, but it is necessary to put you on the mount.”

Sam weakly shook his head in understanding, eyes squeezed shut in pain.

Talor bound the wound the best he could with bindings torn from his tunic. He picked up Sam as gently as he could and placed him on the mount with the help of the others. He got up behind him to steady him for the ride, then told a Vulcan named J'Kut to ride ahead to summon the healer.

Sam's tunic quickly became soaked with blood, even with the bandages. He was unconscious by the time they returned back to Jarok's home.

“Hold on Sam. We are nearly there.” He looked up to see James running up the path towards them.

“Sam! My god, what happened?!” He stopped cold when he saw the blood, which he could see despite the fading light on Sam’s light colored tunic.

“He was attacked at the north point. An assassin was hiding amongst some trees. Sam went to gather a few nuts and did not see him,” Talor explained as he lifted Sam down to James and J'Kut.

“What happened to the attacker?” Fury was building in him, but his voice was dead calm as he spoke.

“He no longer lives.”

James nodded once at Talor, and then helped carry Sam into the house where the healer waited.

Two days passed with no change in Sam. He lay unconscious bordering on life and death. James did not move from his bedside except to let the healer work. Jarok and Talor had to practically force him to eat, and his sleep came in fleeting, restless fragments.

The third day arrived, and Sam's fever broke. This gave James some hope, but he had lost so much blood and his form seemed paler. There was no more the healer could do for him. It was up to Sam now.

“Sam? I don't know if you can hear me, but you've got to beat this. You're stronger than you think. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you.” James voice was strained as he spoke. “I never told you this, thinking you'd blackmail me or something. You asked me once if I was ever scared of anything. I think I'd tried to be tough and said no, I wasn't scared of anything. But there is Sam.” He took Sam’s cold hand in his, and squeezed it, trying to will his own life force into his brother’s body. “I'm scared to be alone. Mom and dad are gone. I can't bear to lose you too.”

Morning turned into afternoon, then evening with no change, James lay down on the bedroll that was next to Sam's bed, utterly exhausted. He was beginning to drift off when he heard the whisper of a moan.

“Sam? Sam!” James sprang up and sat on the bed. “Sam can you hear me?” He opened his eyes, but they were cloudy and unfocused, looked through James instead of at him. James grabbed his hand again and squeezed. “C'mon Sam. Fight! Don’t you dare give up!”

James felt the slightest pressure from Sam's hand in his, but then his eyes closed again. “No! Please, Sam. Don't leave me alone!”

But Sam was beyond hearing. His breathing became shallower as the minutes passed. James felt the life slip from Sam as he held him. Then he was still. The only sound James heard was a sob, which he realized came from his own mouth.

James stared at his brother’s face which resembled one in a peaceful sleep. He should have felt anger, or at least great sorrow, but he felt nothing except numbness. He bent over and lay his head down on the mattress next to his brother and stayed in that position until Talor gently lifted him up and carried him to his room.

Sam was buried next to Jarok's wife in the family plot. Jarok grieved for the young man who had become a son to him and did not have the chance to live his life. James grieved for a brother who had saved his life and who he could not save in return. As he stared down at Sam's grave, the only thing he saw was Stall. Somehow he knew that his old master was responsible for this. James silently vowed he would collect the debt of his family's death from him. He would see that it was paid in full.


	3. Chapter 3

A battle horn blared, signaling that it was time. James and Spock took their place on the battlefield, side by side. Five rows of two thousand warriors stretched out in a line, so that each end would touch the hills to the north, and the other hills to the south. The hills here formed a natural curve, and the army would wedge itself in that curve, providing protection behind them. The enemy army would be prevented from circling around behind them with their mounts. But the backs of the hills were about a quarter of a mile behind them, and they were to fall back further into them as had been planned.

Fifteen minutes later, the horns once again let out a long wail. The enemy was advancing. It had begun.

James turned to the warriors now in formation, raised his spear up to them and cried out, “Skil!”

“Skil!”they shouted back in unison.

“Spock?”

“Yes James?”

“If you see Stall, he is mine to take.”

On the opposite side, Stall sat upon his mount, looking at the formation of warriors coming more into view as they got closer.

“What is this trickery?” He said to his first, a warrior named Chu'lak. “Where are their mounts?”

“I do not understand either Stall.” He replied. “But they just stand there, unmoving. They leave themselves open targets for the archers. Their armor shines in the light and they have backed themselves into the hills. Have they gone mad?”

“No. They play a new game. And we must be fast learners. Advance with caution. Send the archers out ahead. Take them down where they stand.”

The archers marched at Chu'lak's signal. They moved forward at a steady pace. Time seemed to stand still as James and Spock watched them approach. They staggered their shields so that they would slightly overlap each other, a continuous unbroken line.

When they archers came to a distance of two hundred yards, they stopped. A warrior cried out and the arrows flew. They merely bounced off the heavy shields and metal plating of their armor.

Stall ordered the unit closer to shoot again. He also summoned the sword unit in from behind them and to be prepared.

“James, when do we retaliate?” Spock asked.

“I want them in a little bit closer; let them waste some more arrows on us first.”

For a half an hour, the scene repeated. The archers advanced and fired, James' warriors merely stood and deflected them. Stall became confused at the seemingly non-activity. His frustration began to rise. “Go in as close as possible, take them out point blank!”

The moment James was waiting for had come. “Now! Take them!”

A tremendous cry shot up from the Vulcans as they charged Stall's army. They were taken completely off guard by the sudden, violent rush.

The two front lines crashed. James' side hit full on with spears pointed forwards. The light leather armor was no match for the heavy, six foot spears. Row after row would fall.

Stall watched shocked at the events unfolding before him. “Send in the sword unit! Cut them down!” He screamed at Chu'lak.

The archers fell back to be replaced by the slightly heavier armored sword unit. James had his ranks fall back slightly as they approached.

This time the swords charged. The heavy swords could fend off the spears to a degree. Some were eventually broken. Warriors with broken spears fell back to be replaced by the man behind them. They also drew their swords that they carried as a backup and waited.

James gave a second signal. The horn blared once again. At this command, the center third of the line began to fall back.

Stall watched his army slowly press into the enemy line. “Yes! They are beginning to crumble. Keep advancing! No one lives!” His eyes glowed with blood-lust. He and Chu'lak drew their swords to finally join in the fighting. Stall was no fool. He was indeed a great fighter, but kept his own interest at heart. He made sure the odds were always in his favor first.

James' unit fell back further, with Stall's army pressing in deeper. Very slowly, the two wing units of headed by Hazen and Tamar began to close in on the sides. Eventually, Stall's army was enclosed in on three sides.

Many fell before Stall realized the trick and called retreat. They fled, but not before over five thousand warriors had fallen. It was a staggering blow to Stall. He had never been defeated on such a scale before. The retreating army was shell-shocked and looked to Stall for answers when they had reached their base. He had none for them, and merely stalked into his tent.

James, Spock and the rest of the warriors gave a cry of victory. Only three hundred twenty had fallen. They wearily retreated into the hills to their campsite to tend to the injured.

Barely stripping out of his armor in time, James collapsed on his sleeping area. He was too tired to eat, bathe, or even speak. Spock wearily sank into his own bed skins. An exhaustive sleep soon claimed them both. They had survived the day intact. But it would get harder. Stall would not be fooled again so easily. The fight was only beginning.

***************************************************************************

Vulcan 2 years ago

James watched as the guests arrived. The House of Suvok had come to celebrate the betrothal of Suvok's daughter, T'Pring, and Sarek's son, Spock. The clans would become powerful allies in the official joining of the two houses. The non-reformed Vulcans had all but declared war on the reformed people of Vulcan. Attacks had always been on former slaves, but the threats were advancing on the Vulcan citizens themselves. Crops and holdings were mysteriously damaged. Mounts were found dead or missing in the morning. What was left of the frayed truce was about to collapse.

James had come to Sarek's home two years previous, when his dear friend Jarok had finally passed on. Jarok had died with no heirs. His clan had been a small one, which years ago had become fragmented and dispersed during the early years of the planet's turmoil. Jarok's lands had merged with Sarek's. When he died, his land automatically became a part of Sarek's. Jarok had made Sarek promise to take James into his home, since he had nowhere else to go. Former slaves still could not own land, only live on donated land, and it still officially belonged to the Vulcan owner.

Sarek was unsure at first of James living in his home. But he soon discovered that James was an exceptional person. He, like so many others, was drawn to James aura and spirit. Jarok had done well raising him, and Sarek quickly grew to like the human.

Sarek also noted that James was one of the few people to develop a friendship with his son, Spock. His son had only known one other human well, his mother Amanda. She had been the balance in Spock's young life, helped to sooth his emotional side. She had died when he was still at a vulnerable age. It nearly destroyed him. Shortly after James had come into his home, he saw balance again in Spock. He still wasn't quite sure how, for the two were opposites in personality. James being passionate in whatever he had set his mind on. Spock being quietly reserved, but at times could show equal determination to James.

Sarek would come into the living area to see the two friends completely engrossed in a game of chess. He inwardly would chuckle when he saw the twinge of frustration from the corner of Spock's mouth when he would consent to defeat and place his king in its side. Sometimes the two would talk for hours, engaging in mild debates on various topics.

He approved of the friendship. But he knew that Spock would one day have to leave it behind, and become bonded to a Vulcan mate. His son's life had not been an easy one, being of mixed lineage. Vulcans were not ready for a Vulcan/Human bond when he had married Amanda. There were still too many changes the society was going through; it had been too soon. Amanda had suffered for it and his son more so. Being accepted into a powerful clan as Suvok's would benefit Spock for more acceptance on Vulcan.

Suvok had wanted the two clans to join, and his daughter, T'Pring, was of age and the eldest. She was extremely beautiful and intelligent, but had been reluctant to learn the ways of Surak. Suvok felt if she was joined to Spock, the influence of Spock and Sarek together would be what she needed to finally accept the teachings. She needed their guidance, for they were both patient and understanding.

Suvok and Sarek greeted each other. Then his daughter T'Pring came in from behind, followed by other clan members. Spock stood and greeted T'Pring and she came up to him. She mumbled an acknowledgement in return, then quickly turned away and immediately took her seat at the table, and stared at her plate.

As the evening wore on, James couldn’t wait to get out of there. Spock had requested to his father that he be allowed to stay despite not being a blood relative. Sarek and Suvok were fine with the request, but daggers from T'Pring eyes were thrown at him, and she did not bother to hide her disgust towards him. Her attitude towards Spock and Sarek wasn’t much better. It was obvious she didn’t want to be there either.

James also noted with interest the way she and Spock's cousin Stonn would look at each other. Ah, so that was it. She obviously wanted to be with him and not Spock. He would have felt sorry for her if he didn't dislike her. T'Pring very quickly showed how shallow and cold she was. He never liked Stonn either for that matter. The two were made for each other.

Later, after most of the guests had retired, including T'Pring who had been one of the first to do so, Suvok spoke quietly to James. “I apologize for my daughter's behavior. She has not adjusted well to the new ways. I'm afraid she became spoiled in her old life. But I feel she will adjust with the right people in her life. Some just need more time than others.”

“But don't you think she may possibly come to resent you instead?” James asked. “Because she may feel she is being forced into this?”

Suvok shook his head. “My daughter does not know what is best for her. She is proud and stubborn. It has been difficult for many to change, even myself in the beginning. I was once a mighty warrior and clan leader, but I was obsessed with prestige. Sarek showed me that material wants do not bring balance. If Vulcan is to move forward, we cannot continue as we are.”

“Change is slow sir, and does not come without a price…sometimes a heavy one.”

“Agreed young James. I can see why Sarek approves of you in his home. You are wise for your youth.”

“I am honored sir. But tell me, I can understand T'Pring being overwhelmed by the events of tonight, but I got the feeling that she didn't exactly approve of me being here either.”

“I must apologize again. She unfortunately does not approve of former slaves being treated almost equally to a Vulcan.”

“You mean Sarek allowing me to be here tonight for Spock when normally only direct family would be here.”

“Yes, I am afraid so. I hope that this will change also within her. She does not want to know what an alien can show her-a different viewpoint, knowledge of a different culture, the richness it could bring to her. She still does not see this yet as I do.”

Suvok bid James and Sarek goodnight. Spock escorted his future father in law to his room. James took the opportunity to speak to Sarek. He found him in the living area talking to a servant.

“Sarek, may I speak to you a moment?”

“Certainly James, What is it you wish to discuss?” Sarek sent the servant on his way.

After waiting until the servant left, James took a tentative breath. “If I may be so bold, I do not think this marriage is going to work out. T'Pring obviously wants nothing to do with your son.”

“I understand your concern James. But Spock needs to follow his duty to his clan, as does T'Pring.”

“Duty.” He boldly let out a snort. “Why must it always be about duty?”

Sarek did not answer for a moment, and then seemed to come to a decision. “James, when I met Spock's mother, I admit I fell in love with her, even though I had a duty being the head of my clan to marry one of another clan. I took a risk, and if I had not been as revered in my clan, I possibly could have been cast out. It was fortunate for us that many of my clan were reverting to Surak's teachings, but it still made many uneasy. They accepted the marriage, even though we knew that most were not pleased. Many Vulcans still believe that the freed alien slaves should stay with their own kind. I do not regret marrying her, but I do regret the pain it caused her and our son.”

“Have you ever told this to Spock?”

Sarek eyes momentarily flickered sadness, then it was gone. “I have tried, but our relationship has been a difficult one. After his mother died, Spock joined the warriors, and I did not approve. I wished for him to devote himself to the teachings fully. I do understand now why he chose to do so. He needed to channel his human emotions, to buffer them. The distance between us is smaller but still there, even though we understand each other now.”

“And you don't think that this marriage won't affect him? He's half human. That side needs love too.”

“Spock has told me he understands what he must do. He has accepted it. Please accept it also James,” Sarek said firmly, letting James know that the matter was no longer up for discussion.

By now Spock had returned, and Sarek bid them both goodnight.

Later before they retired themselves, Spock and James walked together outside of the home. It was dark, but there was enough light from the moon to see. James spoke to Spock with concern and frustration. “Spock, please don't tell me you're going to go through with this? T’Pring isn't going to change; I can feel it. She is going to make you miserable!”

Spock looked at the ground as they walked. “I must James. I must do it for the two Houses. Many Vulcans will see this joining and be more apt to convert themselves, as many are still unsure or frightened to change because of retaliation.”

“Okay I can understand that, but why does she need to be bound to you? Why can't she be joined to someone…else in clan?”

He didn't come right out and say Stonn's name, but he figured Spock knew who he meant.

“Because, I am the eldest and heir. The eldest son joins the eldest daughter. It is tradition, plus our minds are compatible.”

“What does that mean...compatible?

Vulcans as you are aware are telepathic. The strongest marriage bonds occur when two compatible minds are joined.”

“So how 'compatible' are your two minds?”

“It is adequate.”

“Just adequate Spock? So that's it? You're going to get married to someone who's just adequate? You should still strive for what you want, not what someone else wants for you. You do not have to accept this marriage to T'Pring!”

“I cannot change this James. I must do this. It is for the benefit of Vulcan and its people. What I want does not fit into this.”

“Dammit Spock! Yes it does! You are as much a slave to Suvok and your father's wants and of Vulcan tradition as my family's physical slavery was to Stall. You talk about change, so why can’t this change too!” James pleaded.

Spock didn't respond.

“What do you want Spock?”

“Please do not speak of this anymore with me James. The matter is settled.” Spock turned away from him and walked back to the house, effectively ending the conversation

Later in his room, James lay upon the bed and stared at the ceiling, replaying his conversation with Spock in his head. Spock's gentle spirit would be squashed by T'Pring. He was a good judge of character, but even a blind man could see that she would not change. Surok was so focused on getting his daughter surrounded by the 'right' people and believing that this would change her, that he was not choosing to see the cost of what his decision would bring. Sarek was too focused on the union of the two clans and of duty to see what he was doing to his son.

Something else troubled him. He had been a little hard on Spock, maybe came off a little too...jealous? No, he didn't think so...but he had definitely had grown close to Spock when he thought he would never do so with anyone again. He couldn't bear the idea of being alone again. Any marriage of Spock's would affect the friendship, but Spock and his new bride would go off and establish their own dwelling. He would rarely see his friend, and probably never if he was married to T'Pring.

He also knew that eventually he would have to search out a companion of his own. There were other humans living on Sarek’s land. Some of the women definitely had shown interest in him, but so far none of them had come across as a suitable lifetime companion. In fact, they were boring and about as sharp as a rusty blade. He was friendly with some of the men, but they seemed to have an underlying resentment that he was living in a Vulcan household. No, Spock was the only was that he would consider a true friend, and that friendship was going to be extremely difficult to let go of. There was just…something special about it.

James sighed. He knew he was being selfish now. Spock deserved to get married one day, just hopefully not to T'Pring. But he couldn't beat down the twinge of unhappiness at the thought. Okay maybe he was a tad jealous.

He finally fell into a troubled sleep.

Spock also found that sleep was eluding him. “What do you want Spock?” James had asked. //“James, if you knew what I wanted, then I would lose what little of you that I have. My human emotions cry out for you. I am lonely even among my own people. You understand as my mother did-my loneliness and isolation among my own people, as she became isolated from hers. I need you James to bring me balance as she did. I need more than your friendship, but I dare not ask you of it. Please, I hope that you will one day forgive me when I must bury my human side completely. And if you cannot forgive, I can only hope that you come to understand.//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skil-Vulcan word for victory


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult content ahead. If the idea of M/M bothers you, then please do not read.

The morning arrived all too soon for James. He swore his head had just hit the bed a minute ago. He rolled over and groaned out loud as his body protested, then looked over and saw that Spock had already been up and had left the tent. Well, he wasn't moving out of his bed yet anytime soon. 

A shot of sunlight suddenly hit his face, and reacted to it by swearing none too softly. A dark form stood in front of him, blocking the light. 

“James? I have brought you some food and water. You need to recover and regain your strength.” Obviously the Vulcan had other ideas about him sleeping in.

He groaned again and winced as he slowly sat up.

“Ow. I feel like I got trampled over by that army. That armor was heavy.”

'Please eat James. I will not allow you to become ill.”

“Yes mother.”

“You can be most irritable at times.”

“Yes. I am quite that aren't I?” He reached up for the food and started to eat. “You did great out there yesterday. I always feel better with you watching my back.”

“We have trained together nearly four years.”

“I know, but, sometimes I feel like that we know each others moves before it happens. Like I can sense your presence and see your movements in my mind. Do you ever feel like that Spock?”

Spock suddenly felt a tiny stab in his chest. James had no idea what the effect that those words had on him. He wanted to tell James that yes, he had felt it for a long time, but couldn't. “Again, we have trained together to the point that we could predict each others actions.” His tried to keep his voice even.

“Yeah I guess so.” With that James got up, stretched his aching body, then went to get water stored in a container in the tent to clean up. “Well I'm pretty sure I stink, so I'm going to freshen up and get changed.”

“I shall give you some privacy. I must seek out Hazen and Tamar to speak with them.” But despite his words, Spock stood for several moments looking at James, then turned and left.

//“That was different. I don't recall Spock's voice ever...quiver?..like that before.”// He removed his dirty clothes, wet a cloth, and cleaned up the best he could. //“God I can't wait to get a proper bath. Maybe I'll sneak off later tonight to that spring up in the hills.”// He finished his task, put on fresh clothing, then went out to see the status of the troops.

The evening came with Spock and James quietly eating in their tent.

“Hey Spock, I'm going to take off to the hills to that spring and get properly cleaned up. I'm sure you would like a proper bath too. At this rate the enemy will smell us long before it will see us.”

“Very well, I will go with you. It displeases me when you go to the hills alone. I am always wary of the enemy attempting to infiltrate our defenses from behind. If you were to be caught out alone--”

“Spock! Enough! I am a big boy now. I always check my surroundings when I'm up there.”

“James,” Spock took a deep breath before his continued, “You don't understand...I would be...lost if something were to happen to you.” He reached over and gently pushed back the lock of golden hair that always seemed to act independently from the rest of it. “My mother was the only other human I knew until you. She understood me, my human side. When she died, that side of me almost did too. But that side is alive and well and...content again, having met you.”

James' breath seemed to catch in his throat at that sudden, almost intimate action by Spock, plus the way he was speaking of their friendship. “But you know as well as I do that as soon as you get married to T'Pring, she won't let me anywhere near, she can't stand me.”

“No. I will not allow that.”

“Oh, she'll find a way. And that human side of yours will be gone again.”

“James, please I do not wish to discuss T'Pring. Every time we do, it leads to a very displeasing disagreement and an unpleasant mood afterwards.”

“I will never stop trying to convince you not to marry her.”

Spock stood up and practically glared down at James, “And I will never stop telling you that it is my duty to my clan and my father. My father never wanted me to be a warrior, to show others that we can give up warrior ways altogether. But I needed it, and told him thus. I needed it for my human side. The anger I had in me, the teachings could not fully suppress. The warrior training helped me channel my anger, and dampen it. I actually was able to become more focused on my teachings this way. But I knew deep down, that my father was disappointed in me. This is what I must do to amend that.”

“So you're all set to be in a loveless marriage?”

“Love? Or as you might say, to 'follow my heart' James? I'm sorry, I must be a Vulcan now.”

“Oh hell, Spock! Here we go again with this! It's not about so much as what you want as to what you need. Do you really and truly never want to love someone, and be loved be someone back? That's what you need. Your logical Vulcan side has the teachings, your human anger has your warrior training, but what about the rest of your emotions, both human and Vulcan? How will they be channeled once you marry T'Pring? Are they to just be buried forever?”

Something deep inside Spock went off. He wanted to tell, shout it even, that yes he desperately wanted love, that he could love, that he did love, and yes he was in love. He could not deny it to himself any more, had tried to push it down and suppress it, but couldn't. 

But he said nothing, did not want to make it any worse for either of them. He got up and walked to the other side of the tent, facing away from the source of the pain in his heart. “James...please leave me.” 

“Spock.”

“I said leave me!”

James stood in shocked silence, and then stormed from the tent, radiating anger and pain. Nothing else broke the silence except for the sound of a sob, which Spock realized had come from his own lips. Suddenly feeling weak, he collapsed on his sleeping area and, for the first time since he had been a child, wept. How could this human bring out such feelings in him? Intensity, passion, determination, exhilaration, exasperation, compassion, warmth...James was all of these rolled into a single infuriating bundle. And he wanted more than anything to possess it...at least once.

Once...to taste it once. To know what it would feel like to be truly loved at least once, and to be able to carry it with him, to give him some strength into the cold, duty bound marriage to T'Pring. He knew, could see it well in James' eyes...flames, and to have those flames burn him, his body and soul, to counter the ice of T'Pring.

Spock got up, gathered some items from the tent, and went to his mount.

Spock rode up to the area he knew James would be at. He dismounted from his mount and tied it next to James'. He looked up on the hill and saw a small fire burning with a figure sitting on a rock behind it. Spock walked up the hill to James, who sat with his back to him. He didn't turn around, but kept staring up at the sky. 

Spock sat next to James on the rock. Neither spoke for a spell. Spock gazed back at the fire. “I find it odd that you would build a fire, when the night is warn enough without one.”

James still didn't look at Spock but finally spoke, “I like the fire. It's hypnotic and mesmerizing. Staring at it helps me not to think. My form of meditation you could call it.”

“But you are looking at the sky instead.”

James let out a heavy sigh and pointed at a star, “That star there. When we were trying to escape from Stall, we followed the light of the star, always walked towards it because it was always in the north. My dad told me to make a wish on it. I did, but he didn't want me to tell him until we made it to freedom.” He paused.”I never got to tell him what it was.”

“What is to 'make a wish' James?”

“It's sort of a silly Earth tradition I guess. You have a hope or a dream, and if you see a bright star in the night, or a deep well that you throw a coin in, then you repeat that hope or dream to those things. You have to keep it a secret for a time, or else it's not supposed to come true. I kept mine a secret, but it still didn't come true.”

“What was that wish James?”

“Should I tell you? I've kept it in me for twenty five years Spock. In a way, I still only want my Dad to hear it, if that makes any sense.”

“Not exactly.” said Spock. “But I respect your choice.”

James smiled and got off the rock to sit next to the fire. He patted a space next to him for Spock to join him. 

Spock sat on the ground next to him. Both looked into the fire for awhile, again silent.

“I'm sorry Spock.” James finally broke the silence. “I shouldn't have gotten upset at you like that. We're both fighting for what we believe in with this damn war. I said once that change doesn't come without sacrifices. God knows I've made some. But I just don't want you to make such a sacrifice, your humanness. If we lose, I'll be a slave again. And Surak's followers will probably be killed or also enslaved. And your sacrifice to join the two clans would be for naught anyway.”

“You are forgiven James.” Spock spied a luna fluttering around the fire, attracted to the light from its flames. His hand snatched it from the air in mid-flight. He carefully enclosed both hands around it, forming a cage. It tried to escape, and then rested on his palm. Spock lifted his one hand away, leaving the luna to sit on his open palm. It stayed for a moment, then, as if suddenly realizing it was free, flew off to continue its erratic air maneuvers.

“But you really want to know something Spock? I am terrified to be alone. I've lost my family, and the person who raised me. I can't bear to lose you too.”

“You are an intense and passionate person. That passion within you sometimes overwhelms me.” With this, Spock raised his hand and gently touched the side of James' face “But like the small flying lunas that dance around a flame, I am quite drawn to it.” 

James stopped breathing as two fingers gently traced down the line of his jaw, an electrical current passing from them through his body.

Spock suddenly grabbed James' arm and pulled them both to their feet. He pushed him back against the large rock they had been sitting on, and brought his face only inches away, his breath rasping in his ear. “You are fire James. A golden fire that burns brighter and hotter than any elemental form. You asked me once what I wanted, but I did not answer.” His breathing became labored. “But now I will tell you. I want, if only for tonight, to be burned and consumed by that fire. I want to feel that kind of passion just once so that I can carry a small flame of it within me forever.”

James closed his eyes. He couldn't focus on anything else except for Spock and the words that had just been spoken. The hand on his arm loosened its grip and started to slide slowly up to the back of his neck, then down his spine till it stopped, just touching, at the small of his back. He let out a small moan at the heat coming through the fabric of his tunic. “Jim?”

His eyes snapped opened in shock. Spock had never called him that before in all the years that they had known each other. His mouth went dry as he tried to speak. “Promise me one thing Spock. No regrets tomorrow, or ever.”

“No regrets,” Spock repeated. “And you must also promise me that there will be no more talk of what I must do for my clan.”

Dejected, he replied, “Alright Spock I promise.” 

Spock pulled James into his arms as his mouth claimed the human's. That mouth was the sweet fire that it had promised. James opened his mouth to allow Spock entry. He growled softly as his tongue explored. He couldn't get enough of the intoxicating taste, wanted and demanded all.

He led them both from the rock to an area a few feet away, where James had laid out a sleeping area. James started to unfasten the ties of Spock's tunic, but he grabbed his hands and held them.

“Jim. Tonight let me feel the rush of the predator. I want to experience the chase...and to claim my prize.” 

James felt a jolt shoot through his groin. He willed himself to be still as Spock began to run his hands over his body. Slowly he undid James' tunic and lifted over his head. He explored the sculpted muscles and contours of his chest, and then slowly walked around behind him, letting his hand scorch a trail as it went. 

Spock came up behind him, and James could feel the hot breath on his neck. The night was warm, but couldn't help but shiver. Something had been awakened in Spock, and he himself had done it, had been chipping away a little at a time for years. Now nothing would hold it back. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the Vulcan for support. Spock's hands came around his waist to caress his stomach, then undid the ties of his leggings. He slid them down and had James step out of them, and ran his hands back up the outside of his legs to cup and squeeze the firm buttocks. 

The Vulcan stopped and stepped back for a moment. James' mind was hazy but thought he could hear the rustling of clothes. Spock pressed up against him again, fully nude.

Nothing in James' world mattered except for the sensations he was feeling. He was being very thoroughly seduced and it was driving him mad with desire. He leaned back further in Spock's arms and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder. Those hot hands came back around to make their way to James' now achingly hard erection. He gently squeezed his scrotum with one hand while stroking him with the other.

“Spock!” James gasped as Spock pulled his pelvis back in his own. His moaning became louder and more abandoned as he felt an equally hard erection poking and rubbing his backside.

“I have captured fire. Now let it burn me.”

They both collapsed to the ground with Spock pulling James on top of him. The ground felt cool next to the warm body covering him. The sharp contract to his senses was strangely erotic. He pulled the human's mouth down to his to capture it in a deep, searing kiss.

The Vulcan moon gazed down at the two entwined bodies. Steam began to rise from their forms as their sweat evaporated into the cooling night air. They loved with raw need, desire, fierceness, gentleness, and a taste of bittersweet.

Spock suddenly twisted and rolled James on his back. Spock reached over for the small bottle of oil that he had brought with him. James watched with half lidded eyes as Spock poured oil on his hand and massaged it on his own penis. With the other hand, he gently inserted his finger in James' opening, to probe and tease. Soon a second finger joined the first, stretching the tight muscles.

Deep in ecstasy, James moaned and thrust into the fingers that were driving him mad. He nearly protested when they finally withdrew, but the protest quickly died on his lips as an inhumanly hot thickness replaced the fingers. His head and back involuntarily arched as waves of unbelievable pleasure coursed through him.

Spock watched and nearly came undone as the sight of pure passion on his face, and the wanton sounds that came from his lips. And he had done this, was the cause of it, stoked the fire himself. He never had felt such...powerful forces before, never believed that such a thing could exist. Spock began to make equal sounds from his own throat. He leaned over and thrust his tongue deep into James' mouth again, wanting to claim every part of his body at once.

Each stroke became faster, harder, deeper until the body beneath him became wild and possessed, its owner having lost all control over it. Spock wrapped his hand around the around his lover's engorged erection and began to pump it along with his own thrusting, in rhythm.

Inferno. It was peaking out of control, ready to explode. Both men cried out as they climaxed nearly in unison. Hot seed burst from Spock into his lover. James felt the hotness coursing deep inside him, searing his soul, being claimed by this wonderful being still inside of him, and never wanting it to end. He felt his own sex spasm and erupt, his seed coating his lover's hand and his own stomach.

Spock reluctantly pulled himself out of James' body, but leaned over and erotically flicked his tongue over the head of his lover's organ, which brought another deep groan from James. He wanted every smell, touch, and taste to carry in his memory, for all too soon he would be bonded to T'Pring, who was as equal in coldness as James' fire.

Both exhausted men lay still for several minutes, with Spock covering his lover's body with his own, not wanting to release his prize just yet. Finally he got up and helped James to his feet. They managed to gather enough energy to clean themselves off with some water from the spring. Both lay down together on the sleeping area, a retrieved blanket covering them both. Spock was contented to lay there looking up at the sky and holding the spent human in his arms.

Despair began to creep into James' mind .Regret? No, not at what they had just done. But there was regret at what would never be. He had allowed himself the one thing he had tried so hard not to do. He had fallen in love. And now he would be alone again, the irony being that Spock would be alive, but parted from him. He gazed up at the star he had wished on so long ago. //Why do you torment me?// he thought as he fell into a troubled sleep in the Vulcan's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Vulcan 6 months ago

 

War had finally been declared between the two halves of Vulcan months earlier. Several reformed Vulcans had attempted to meet with the the clan leaders of the unreformed, with disastrous results. Small pockets of fighting had been going of for some time, but now it was official, the truce had finally collapsed. Spock went to fight with his warrior brothers, with James at his side.

 

They fought together as a well oiled machine. One would always be there if the other found himself in trouble, almost demonstrating a sixth sense. Their oneness and skill was quickly noticed amongst the warriors. They quickly advanced in the ranks and soon joined among the leaders.

 

The early part of the war did not go well for the reformed. The unreformed army was led by Stall, and many backed him...out of both respect and fear. Eventually he would lead over thirty thousand warriors into battle, nearly impossible forces to overcome. Outnumbered, the reformed Vulcans were slowly being pushed back and began to take losses. Soon Stall's army would penetrate the outer holdings of Sarek's lands if something did not change soon. The leaders would soon get their change, which mainly included a very determined human called James Kirk.

 

The leaders had quickly become impressed by his battle skills, and began to take the advice he would give. They quickly ascertained that James was a brilliant strategist, and the warriors began to hold their ground, no longer being pushed back. Finally, he went to them to, for lack of a better term, throw his cards on the table. He had devised a plan that went against all that the warriors had trained for their whole lives.

 

He stood in front of the clan leaders who had gathered to listen. “We are in a stalemate. It can be broken, but you need to trust me, and let me lead the battle I have planned.”

 

“Tell us then of this plan James.” Hazen said.

 

“There is an area not far from here, its layout different from what we are used to fighting on. We need to have a different type of defense. I need special armor, made of bronze, for the warriors. And long weapons called spears. There will be no use of mounts, nor archers.”

 

Showing a rare moment of surprise, Tamar replied, “No mounts or archers? That is madness. Stall's warriors are some of the finest archers of any clan. If we are not on our mounts on the open plains, are we not making ourselves vulnerable to them?”

 

James' voice began to rise with his intense energy that would one day become legendary. “No. Stall's warriors will not be expecting this. They have become too familiar with how we fight. We will never turn this war around if we continue as we are. I have researched the nearby terrain. It is just what we need for what I have planned. Vulcans are used to fighting on open plains using their mounts, swords, and bows. This will be fought with the curve of the mountains against our backs, shielding us from behind from their mounts. The armor and shields I want will protect us against the arrows. We must draw them into us, strictly hand to hand combat. The spears will reach them before their swords reach us. We must get them made up soon as possible so that we have time to train with them.”

 

“Where did you get this idea, the armor, the design from?” Tamar sounded slightly skeptical, yet intrigued.

 

“From one of the few possessions I have from Earth, a book from my father, that has a history of ancient Earth cultures and battles. I researched these battles. An army could be outnumbered two, three, even five to one. But with the right planning, terrain, weapons, even weather could turn the battle to favor the smaller opponent, and defeat the numerically superior forces. I believe it can be done here, but you need to give me the chance to prove it.”

 

Hazen thought for a long moment. “Give us time to consider James. It is risky and will be costly to produce the armor. But your guidance and advice has proven invaluable in this campaign. You are a natural leader.”

 

“I am honored by that Hazen. I did not know how I would be accepted among you being that I am not Vulcan. If you can put your faith in me, a human, then Vulcan will have taken the next step in unifying its society.”

 

“It still will take time, possibly generations, but it will come, possibly faster with you helping us, to demonstrate that it can work.” said Hazen.

 

Looking each Vulcan one by one in the eye, James made his final plea before they would decide. “It has not been easy for me to grow up on this world. So much has been taken from me, but it is now my home. I will fight along side all of you and see this fight out no matter what the outcome may be.”

 

“James,” Tamar led him towards the entrance of the tent, “We will make our decision and summon for you when it is time. Some here are still unsure, but you have make valid points. No one here can deny your faith in us, and I believe it is time we show our faith in you.”

 

An hour, then two passed. James fidgeted then paced as he waited. Finally he was summoned to the leaders.

 

Tamar spoke first. “The decision has been made. You will get your armor and weapons. The mokevsu of our clans will immediately begin their work. Hopefully we will hold out until everything is finished and enough time for the warriors to familiarize themselves with it.”

 

Then it was Hazen's turn to speak.“From what I understand, Stall's army has pulled back for now. They have not made recent forward progress that it had in the past, so it may give us the extra time we need. I support you fully James.”

 

The other leaders followed in their support. A human would soon lead the Vulcan army. A turning point, in several ways, had just come.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Stall's army retreated deep into its territory, wounded. Anger bit into Stall at the humiliating defeat from the enemy days earlier. He paced and fumed inside of his tent for hours at a time. A rumor had been swirling. The enemy army was now being led by a human...and this human had just outwitted and defeated the mighty Stall in a battle. The veins in his neck stood out in flushed rage. He would send his spies out, to infiltrate the enemy, and to locate the human. He would pay for this insult, captured and brought to him in chains, then make him beg for death.

 

The following days passed for James and Spock relatively quiet. They had come down from the hills the next morning in silence. They learned of Stall's retreat, so plans needed to be made in preparation for the next move. Stall would probably not make a move for weeks considering the major loss that he had taken. James knew they needed to attack before Stall returned. It would be a huge risk, but a necessary one. Stall would not be fooled into attacking them as before, but would not be expecting an attack from an enemy that had always been on the defense.

 

Days were spent planning the attack which kept them occupied, but nights were becoming...torturous. James and Spock would play chess or indulge in polite conversation, but James could tell there was now a distance between the two. It was slight, almost invisible, but there. Spock was acting strange and was slightly withdrawn, and also seemed unusually tired. He started to become irritable even, and James began to worry that his friend was regretting what had happened between them despite his promise not to.

 

“Spock?” When he could take no more, James finally got the courage to speak up.

 

“Yes James?”

 

“Are you alright? You look upset about something. Please don't shut me out.”

 

“I am perfectly fine James.” Spock spoke with effort to keep his voice steady, but failed.

 

“No you're not. I can hear it in your voice and see it on your face.”

 

Spock let out a weary sigh. “It isn't you James, nor am I trying to shut you out.”

 

“Then why the hell have you become so dammed distant these past few nights? Why do you act like you're going to jump out of your skin if I get within a foot a you? If I had know that this was going to affect our friendship, I would have never let us...”

 

“You do not understand!” Spock grated out. His voice suddenly became soft, then faltered. “It has started James. My time has come.”

 

“What has started Spock? I don't understand.”

 

He sat down on his bed, facing the wall of the tent. “Remember when you asked me once why I wasn't married to T'Pring once we became betrothed, why there was a waiting period?”

 

“Yes, but you didn't really tell me why. Only that you had to reach a certain point in your life before the actual bonding took place. I never knew what that meant.”

 

“I will tell you now, for when I do, I must leave.”

 

“Leave? But...”

 

Spock held up a hand to stop him. “Let me finish James. Vulcan males go through a mating urge called pon farr. It is an unfortunate part of our ancient biology. 

The first pon farr is the most crucial, for it is when we must seek out a mate and be bonded, to form a mental link as well as a physical joining. The bonding occurs at this time because of the changes within the body. The link that is formed during this time will be stronger this way. If we do not mate during this time, we will slowly go insane and eventually die. That is why Vulcan marriages are arranged well before the first pon farr to prevent that from occuring."

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Yes. It is a long and agonizing way to die.”

 

“And you said this is only the first cycle.” James suddenly remembered a conversation he had overheard in is youth, not knowing what it meant at the time, but now understood as he listened.

 

“Correct. It will occur once every seven years. But it will not be as strong, because we have a mental bond with a mate, but it is still strong enough to kill us. If our mate should happen to die, we can take another if we choose. That bond will never be as strong as the first one. Or we need not take a bondmate at all. We can take a lover, and that would be sufficient enough to sate the fever."

 

“So this is why you had to have someone of a compatible mind to be linked with.”

 

“Correct again.”

 

“And that's why it doesn't really matter if you love each other, only compatible.”

 

Spock sighed wearily again, “One does occasionally have the good fortune to have both. It occurs most frequently with the warrior bond, rarely with the arranged bond."

 

Perplexed, James asked, “What is a warrior bond?”

 

“A warrior bond is the bond between two warriors. Some warriors of the ancient battlefields became linked for survival, for they were frequently too far away from any available females. Males have always outnumbered females on Vulcan, though not as much as in the past. Males would kill one another for a mate. Warriors became bonded to each other to avoid such unnecessary bloodshed within the clan. Some bonded warriors became legends in Vulcan history. It now has become an almost romantic notion for a warrior to find such a bond. They will think as one, fight as one, and...love as one. They are t'hy'la.” James could have sworn Spock's voice was becoming wistful. 

 

“Tell me Spock, if you had a choice, is that what you would have wanted?”

 

Silence. Long agonizing silence, then, barely audible, “Yes, but it is not a wise idea to tempt an unappealing fate persuing romantic notions."

 

Spock suddenly got up to face James, eyes cast downwards. “I cannot stay here tonight. I must not be near you.”//Don't look into his eyes, or all will be lost.”//

 

Hazel eyes flashed. “Why?”

 

“You know why James. That is why I must leave now, not the morning. I will return within the week.” Spock walked from the tent.

 

James stared at the flap long after Spock left, wanting desperately to chase after him, T'Pring, Suvok, and Sarek be dammed, but his feet remained rooted. He sank slowly to the ground and drew his knees into his chest. //“Who will pick you up now James, bits and pieces on this floor?”//

 

*********************************************************************************

 

A caravan traveled over the Vulcan plains to the lands of Sarek, containing T'Pring and her escorts. Spock had arrived at his father's home the day before, and she would arrive tomorrow. Normally her family would also be making the trip, for the ceremony involved a two day celebration of the joining of the clans as well as of the individuals. But because of the war, the celebration needed to be delayed, for it was not safe to travel. They were risking much traveling through enemy territory to get to Sarek's dwelling. So only one caravan traveled carrying only T'Pring, her father, a personal servant, and a few guards. Hopefully one small caravan would slip through unnoticed.

 

The hours stretched by in silence. T'Pring sat and stared straight ahead on the horizon, her mouth drawn in a tight line.

 

“Daughter, this is a time of honor and celebration. Many would be proud to have Spock for a mate. Why must you continue to hold his human side against him? He has been brought up a Vulcan in every way. Sarek has stated his telepathic abilities surpass many, if not most, full blooded Vulcans. He has upheld Vulcan honor and traditions, plus wants to help his father advance Vulcan into the Time of Awakening. Please Daughter, I beg thee to cease this behavior.”

 

“I go Father, because it is my duty and I accept it.” Her voice dripped venom, “But do not ask any more of me.”

 

Suvok fell silent. He was overcome by a sudden sadness inside that he could not suppress. He truly only wanted what he felt was best for his daughter, and allowed himself to hope that once she and Spock were bonded, her heart would lighten.

 

The rumbling of hooves came from the distance, the sound progressively getting louder as they came towards them. Suvok and T'Pring looked back and saw nearly a hundred warriors on mounts riding towards them.

 

“T'Pring, get in the back now and cover yourself!” Suvok grated out.

 

T”Pring got into the back, put a cloak over her head, and sat with the escorts.

 

The warriors rode up to the small caravan. “What is your business traveling through this land in time of war?” the leader of the group asked.

 

“We are traveling in peace. We have no quarrel with you or the clan leader of this land. We are traveling to a bonding ceremony. Surely you can respect that?”

 

“You are traveling towards Sarek's dwellings, the enemy of our clan leader. I must check your caravan, to make sure you are speaking the truth. All within must step out. If you do not, all will die.”

 

“Very well. Daughter, you and the others, step out of the back. Do not resist. We must show them that we are who we say we are.”

 

T'Pring stepped out, followed by her servant and the guards. The leader walked up to her and pulled back the hood of her cloak. “What is your name?”

 

“T'Pring. I am the daughter of Suvok, to be bonded to Spock, son of Sarek.”

 

His eyebrow rose mockingly. “Ah the great warrior Spock. He has become somewhat of a legend on Vulcan. Do you wish to be married to a legend T'Pring?”

 

T'Pring looked up at the warrior and whispered so that only he could hear, “No, I do not.”

 

He raised his hand in a signal, and the warriors drew their swords.

 

“What is going on?” Suvok asked, confused. “What are you doing?”

 

“We are kidnapping the bride Suvok. How fitting, the warrior Spock, not to die in battle, but in the agony of unconsumed pon farr. He must have a compatible mind to bond with, and I doubt there will be time to find one now.”

 

“No! Please do not do this!”

 

“You cannot stop us. Take her!”

 

Several warriors grabbed T'Pring and put her on a mount, then rode off. Suvok could not see from his vantage point the small smile she had on her face.

 

The warrior pointed his sword at Suvok. “Keep going and do not look back. Do not bother sending others to find us. We will kill your daughter if you try to do so.”

 

“What are you going to do to her?”

 

“That is for Stall to decide. You will hear from us eventually.” With that he got back on his mount and followed the others.

 

“Come! We must get to Sarek's as soon as possible. We cannot stop for the night! If we are in time, we may be able to negotiate for T'Pring before Spock dies. Quickly now!” Suvok and the others frantically reentered the caravan and sped off towards Sarek's as fast as the mounts would allow.

 

The warriors carrying T'Pring rode a long distance before arriving to their camp. As they rode up, a figure walked out from the camp to great them. T'Pring slid off of her mount and walked up to Stonn. “It is done my love; Spock is in pon farr and will be dead in less than a week.”

 

“Your father should return to his home within a few days once he realizes nothing can be done for Spock. I will go to him to request that I be the one to negotiate your release. It is working exactly as we have planned.” With this Stonn bent and kissed T'Pring.

 

T'Pring replied when Stonn pulled back.“Soon, my love, we will be free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mokevsu-metalworker


	6. Chapter 6

Sarek listened as his son cried out in agony. Yesterday, Suvok's caravan had arrived as if being pursued by an e'shua. He had never seen Suvok with the look on his face before, hadn't seen any emotion on his face like that in years, since before he began learning Surak's teachings. When Suvok repeated the events of the previous day, he could also begin to feel, despite his attempt to suppress them, emotions rising within him. T'Pring was in terrible danger, and Spock would die.

Sarek stood over his son, watching the healers do the best they could to ease his pain. There was nothing else that could be done. No mates would be found in time, for traveling was not safe. He could not risk any more lives, even to save his son.

The healers finished their task, then left. Spock was quiet for now, except for soft moaning. The healers had giving him herbs to ease the pain, but soon they would not be effective anymore. For the first time in his teachings, his logic and control were failing him.

“Spock, my son, I am sorry. If you can hear me, I am truly sorry that I did not show you my pride for you, the unwarranted disappointment in your decision to become a warrior, instead of fully devoting yourself to the teachings, the lost years between us. Most of all, I regret pushing you into this union. I merely wanted you to finally feel accepted by Vulcans, never fully realizing that you were already doing so in your own way. I pushed you into trying to be a full Vulcan, thinking that your human half could be ignored. I am...ashamed now. I have realized that I have been causing you even more pain. Please forgive me, my son.”

Spock opened his eyes, unfocused, and looked at Sarek. “Father....please...not too late.” 

“Try not to speak. You must try to rest when possible.”

“No...listen to me...I need...”

“What Spock, what do you need?”

“James.”

Sarek paused, and then he finally understood. “James is your t'hy'la Spock.”

“Yes.” The sleeping herbs finally overcame Spock's already weakened body and he slipped into unconsciousness. 

Sarek stood over his son's now still form for a moment, then turned and quickly strode from the room. He summoned a Vulcan servant named J'Tonn, who tended the mounts and also happened to be a long distant racer.

“J'Tonn! Take the fastest mount. Go to where the warriors are camped. You must find James at once. It is of life or death for my son!”

“Yes, Sarek, I will make haste at once.”

Sarek watched him leave, and then counted the long hours for their return. 

The next evening James was walking through the camp when he heard a commotion in the distance. A lone Vulcan rider was approaching. James peered in the distance and watched as he dismounted and spoke to the warriors. One of them pointed in his direction. The warriors, plus the rider, started to walk hastily in his direction. He recognized J'Tonn as he got closer.

“J'Tonn? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?” Kirk asked.

“Yes, James, it is Spock”

His heart skipped a few beats. “What happened to Spock?”

“He is dying, James. Sarek has summoned for you. You must go immediately.”

“Dying! From what?” Hot tears were forming behind his eyes, at the thought of losing yet again someone close to him, but he forced them back down.

“Sarek will explain. You must go before it’s too late. I will speak to Tamar and Hazen to let them know where you are going. You must not waste any time. Go!”

James ran to his mount and took off into the evening. Vulcan's half-moon eventually lit the night sky enough for him, but he knew the way, even in the darkness. He tore through the night into the morning, stopping intermittently to let the mount rest, but not resting himself.

When he arrived, exhausted but refusing to slow down, he immediately raced through the courtyard, calling for Sarek. When he finally saw Spock's father, he stopped dead at the look on the older man's face. Sarek had always been the calmest, most collected Vulcan he had ever known, being the student of Surak himself. But the Vulcan had real fear in his eyes, fear and sorrow.

“James, please come my son.” Son? Sarek had never called him that before, for he had never been as close to Sarek like he had been to Jarok. 

“What is wrong with Spock?”

Sarek clasped James by the shoulders. “I have been such a fool James, an old fool. Surak had taught me that the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few, or the one. But what I was blind to is that a decision must be done by free will. I wanted Spock to marry T'Pring because I was thinking only of the many of Vulcan, but forgetting something so very important; it wasn't truly Spock's decision. It wasn't his will, it was mine. He was going to lose himself in the process, just to please his father, who never could be satisfied by all his son had already accomplished. I made myself believe that I had been doing the correct thing, but now I have learned a valuable lesson.”

“He and T'Pring aren't married?”

“Her caravan was raided by enemy warriors and she has been taken. Efforts are being made for her safe return, but we have heard nothing as of yet. Spock is in pon farr. He will die unless he finds a bondmate. James...he called for you. You are t'hy'la, you must go to him.”

“Spock said that word once to me.”

“It means you are the one who completes him, his soulmate. It was there in front of me, but I turned a blind eye. And it could have cost my son's life. I accept you James Kirk as my son, as bondmate to Spock Cha' Sarek.” He grabbed James hands and slightly bowed into them, “Please go now to him. The room you will find him in has a triple chamber; he is in the main one. Food and water will be left in the outer chamber. Neither of you will be disturbed.”

Still not quite believing what he was hearing, James was led down the corridor to the chamber where Spock was. He could hear cries of pain as he approached. //”My god, he sounds like he's being tortured.”// The walking became a run as he dashed into the room, back into the sleeping chamber.

The figure laying crumpled into a ball on the bed was a shadow compared to the Spock he knew. His long hair was plastered by sweat to his head and neck. His complexion was pale and he had obviously not eaten, by the looks of the untouched plate of food next to the bed. James saw a cloth and water in a bowl nearby and went over to them. He took the cloth and wet it with the cool water, then slowly approached Spock with it. He wasn't sure what quite to do; Spock seemed so far gone in pain. As he stood over him, he placed the cloth on his forehead, trying to sooth the burning skin, could feel the fever hot heat radiating from it. “Spock?” He quietly spoke, not sure if he could even hear him. 

A hand shot out with faster than human speed and grabbed his arm. James gasped at the unexpected and painful grip. The next moment he found himself on his back, with a very hot body on top of him.

“Spock! What...mmmph!” The words were cut off as his mouth was possessively taken, while simultaneously frantic hands were tearing the clothes from his body. Spock's eyes were wild and dilated with lust. James did not know much about pon farr except for what Spock had told him and a few snippets he had heard during his lifetime, but knew this wasn't going to be the controlled seduction of a week ago. Nothing but the raw need to mate had taken completely over his soon to be bondmate. 

Soon he was naked, being branded by feral eyes searing over him. Spock lowered his head into the hollow of James' neck and shoulder and breathed in deeply. His head slowly traveled down the entire length of his body, continuing to breathe in the scent of his mate, a tongue flicking out to taste the flesh. Every one of Spock's senses, reduced to its' primal state, were being permanently imprinted by the smell, taste and touch of his mate's body.

The pain Spock had felt earlier was now being replaced by flames coursing through him. He needed to take the body beneath him, it was his, and he had to have it now, completely. His mate needed to surrender all to him. The flames were burning, burning his body, his mind. He let out a strangled cry as he flipped James over onto his stomach.

Instinctively, James forced himself to relax as he felt hands on his hips, with Spock positioning himself. He gasped in pain as he was impaled in one quick thrust. The Vulcan immediately came with the initial penetration, but remained rock hard. He blindly drove in and out and again ejaculated hot seed into his mate. The urgent all-consuming first cycle only lasted about fifteen minutes. Towards the end Spock bit down on the back of James' neck, not breaking skin, but leaving a mark to show possession. The Vulcan had claimed his mate's body and had for now sated the burning. Now the minds needed to be joined, to complete the process, otherwise the fever would destroy his mind.

Spock withdrew his still hard shaft from the human's sweating body and turned him on his back. He lifted James hips up and easily slipped into him again, both moaning in unison. James also needed release, by now also painfully hard by the constant stimulation. Spock started to rock again, only now reaching down to firmly stroke the velvet smooth and pulsing shaft beneath him. James' hips began to move with a will of their own, bucking and twisting from the double ecstasies. He twisted the sheets beneath him and thrust up as the climax began to erupt over. Somehow he knew that Spock was climaxing with him. Spock reached out with his other hand to James face, speaking in ancient Vulcan. 

As soon as that hand touched his face, he began to feel the joining in his mind. At first slow warmth started in the back of his mind, and then enveloped him from within. He felt himself being pulled inwards, to the source of the warmth. The he could see two threads that looked like the finest silk, one of gold, one of black, enlace with each other until they became a single thread that pulsed with its own heartbeat. A kaleidoscope of multiple sensations hit him, his as well as Spock's, together. Every touch, smell, sight, and sound became one. He could feel each deep stroke from Spock and could feel the hot, tightness surrounding Spock's penis. He could taste his own flesh every time Spock bent to sample it. He could feel both climaxing together. Finally both erupted simultaneously; with such ferocity that James could have sworn shock waves rippled through the air. They were now one, body, mind, and soul, as they screamed their release together. 

Spock pulled back his hand and released the meld, then collapsed on his bondmate. Both men were quite unconscious, but their bodies still rippled from aftershocks. James woke first, to find Spock sprawled on top of him, and still inside of his body. “Spock? Get up please. You're getting heavy.” He shook the nearest shoulder.

Spock woke with a start, not quite sure where he was, eyes unfocused. It dawned on him that he was laying on top of someone and could smell the sex in the air. He looked down to see James grinning back up at him.

He blinked. It had to be an illusion; the blood fever had caused him to go mad. “James?”

“Yes, it's me, Spock.”

“But, how did you come to be here? Although, it is certainly not unwelcomed.”

“You don't remember?”

“No, I am afraid not. I thought T'Pring had been summoned.”

“Ugh, Spock, must you say that name on our wedding night?”

“Wedding night!?!”

James couldn't help but let out a deep laugh at Spock's expression. “I'm sorry, Spock, for laughing, but the look on your face is just priceless.” Then his tone became more serious. “T'Pring was kidnapped.”

It was no secret that Spock disliked T'Pring, but he didn't want to see the daughter of his father's ally in enemy hands either. “Is she alive?”

“As far as I know, she’s alive. No demands of any kind were made yet.”

Spock shook his head, his head still fuzzy from the toll of being in pon farr for so long. “How did you know of this?”

“Sarek summoned me and told me.”

“Sarek summoned for you? Why would he do that just to inform you of T'Pring's abduction?”

“It wasn't just for that, Spock. He said you called out for me. When I got here he told me that I was t'hy'la to you, then he claimed me as his son and your bondmate.”

Spock stared down in disbelief at James, at the gift just given to him by his father. He finally felt the flair of the bond in his mind…the bond now between himself and James. //”James, he is mine.”// A small sob escaped from his throat as the realization finally sank in and he claimed the beautiful mouth of his mate with his own.

“Mmmmph...Spock?” James finally managed to get out when his new bondmate reluctantly released him. “Don't get me wrong, I really am quite content here except that I am extremely thirsty and hungry, plus I'm sure you are. And I really want to take a long bath, preferably with you joining me.”

“Yes, I can see the merit in your request. The pon farr isn't over, but we should have some time before the next cycle overwhelms me.”

“Next cycle? How long does this last? I'm not complaining about the mind blowing sex, but I probably won't be walking straight for a week!”

Spock broke out in a deep laugh. James gaped up at him. He had never heard Spock laugh before, and it was the richest and beautiful sound he had ever heard. “My god Spock, you just laughed.”

“I suddenly find myself no longer angry inside. And to answer your earlier question, pon farr cycles vary I believe. Two days is average.”

James eyes widened. “Okay then I'd say you had better feed me now, or else the mount is going to be too weak to ride!”

An eyebrow so eloquently shot up. “You are quite shameless James Kirk!”

Both men ate lightly and quickly. Cool water quenched parched throats. Then they retreated back the inner most chamber, a small bath area, the most secluded of the three. It was carved directly into the rock. In its center was a bath, a natural hot spring that rose from the earth. This bath was only used for special occasions and ceremonies. Spock lit several oil lamps circling the room on the walls. The light from the flames reflected and danced across the water, casting an erotic spell. 

Both men slipped into the refreshing water, sighing in relief as the hot water soothed sore bodies. Spock reached for a small bag of scented herbs, and then cast them into the water.

“What are those for?” James asked.

“The herbs have mild healing properties, to sooth the body and help to relax the mind.”

James found another small bag with a substance that resembled white sand inside. “What is this stuff?”

“It lathers like soap. It is used for cleansing rituals and for the newly bonded. It was once believed that it will banish poor fortune and evil from their lives. It has become merely a tradition.” With this Spock opened the bag and poured some of the sandsoap into his palm, and wet it in the water. He proceeded to lather his bondmate's body, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin, the Goosebumps left behind where his hands had traveled, despite the heat from the water. James poured some of the sandsoap into his own hand, and began to repeat the gesture on Spock. 

Neither spoke, both drinking in the sensation of touch on skin as they cleansed and rinsed one another. Both felt refreshed and renewed. Finally, James could feel and hear Spock's breath becoming labored and could see his eyes becoming glazed and dilated once again. 

“It's starting again?” Kirk Asked.

Spock's raspy voice answered. “Yes.”

“Then let’s go back to the bed chamber. I don't think you'll be too happy if your bondmate accidentally drowns.”

James led them both back into the bed chamber, stripped the bed and replaced the sleeping skins just in time as Spock's control vanished. 

The next two full days became a cycle of fevered lovemaking, with intermittent breaks to eat, bathe or sleep. Each cycle became less intense in its urgency, but the passion and desire never wavered. The fever finally broke and Spock demanded that James claim him in return, as equal warrior mates. James took Spock with the same fierce but tender passion as Spock had first shown him on the mountain, a slow leisurely seduction to then boil over into a raging river. 

Both physically and mentally spent bondmates fell into a deep sleep, bodies entwined around each other. Spock fought it at first, not wanting to let go of the vision in his arms. // “Golden fire. I had dared not to even dream of it. But you are truly mine.”// He sighed contently as he finally let sleep claim him.

After a restorative sleep, a bath, and breakfast, then dressed in fresh clothes, both men emerged from the ceremony chamber to find Sarek. They found him waiting for them in the sitting chamber, a place Sarek came often to study his texts. He stood as they came in, and beckoned them forward. “Spock and James come and let me see you both. Yes, the bond is strong. I am pleased.” Sarek retrieved a small carved box, and then handed it out to them. “I had an ek'zeru designer, one who comes from a line of designers who made such items for royalty; make these to be ready for you when your bonding was completed.” 

They opened the box to find two gold chains with a medallion on each one. Both had a symbol of Spock's clan on them. James gasped when he saw the design that decorated the fronts of each, It was raised slightly, colors of gold and black that resembled silk threads, intertwined with each other. The medallions were cut and polished so that they sparkled in the sunlight. 

“These are beautiful Sarek. I am more than honored.” James and Spock slipped the necklaces over their heads. 

“Indeed father, the craftsmanship astounds me.”

“It is I who should be honored, to have a son such as you Spock. I should have said so before this, but I have always been proud of you. And you James, who has shown great courage, despite all you have lost and whom I graciously accept into my family. I wish your mother were here Spock, to see this moment. Please, Spock, James, walk with me now.”

For the next hour, the three strode through the gardens. James walked slightly behind to let father and son walk side by side and talk. It was the first time he had seen real closeness between the two since he had known them. 

“You will both at least stay for today. Another day's rest before returning to the camp would be most beneficial. You both sill look tired. I also understand that Stall's army has retreated for now.”

“Yes it has, Sarek,” James replied. “I believe one more day will be fine. But we should leave early tomorrow. I have plans to go over with the leaders.”

“Very well, James. Relax for today, both mind and body. It would please me if you would both join me for dinner later.” With that, Sarek turned and walked back into the house.

James and Spock continued to walk through the gardens together. “It’s been quite an amazing turn of events, Spock.” He said while looking down at the medallion around his neck. 

“Yes, I believe this is what my mother would have called...heaven.” James found himself pulled into a secluded area of very tall ornamental grasses and was being greedily feasted on by a very uninhibited Vulcan. His once quiet, reserved friend had been replaced by a passionate lover. Once unleashed, there was no turning back. At first he started to protest, not wanting to give some poor unsuspecting servant an eyeful, but it dawned on him that all the yard and stable attenders seemed to be nowhere around. In fact, they hadn't been around all morning during their walk. He began to blush slightly. His father-in-law was a lot slier than he had given him credit for.

Afterwards, Spock fondly gazed down at the medallion reflecting tiny points of light that were dancing across the still heaving bare chest of his bondmate, which now had a fine sheen of sweat covering it. He could not help bending down to taste it. 

“Spock! I swear you're going to kill me if you keep that up!”

“My mother had another statement she used to make that did not make any sense to me until now-At least I will go with a smile on my face.” He was rewarded with a hard smack to his backside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e'shua-demon
> 
> ek'zeru-jewelry


	7. Chapter 7

Stall glared at the spy who stood trembling before him. He had returned with little information. The human had been gone for several days from the camp and the spy had only caught a glimpse of him.

“Are you positive he was the human?” Stall asked. “You say you only observed him from a distance.”

“It must have been him,” the spy said. “His hair was not dark as a Vulcan's. It appeared to be spun from gold.”

//“Spun from gold...”//. A vision from the past flashed through his mind. //“It could not be the same human child from so many years ago.”// “What is this human's name?” Stall demanded.

Hoping he wasn’t about to be drawn and quartered, he answered carefully, “I know not. I did not wish to be discovered by asking. It would have given me away to not know a leader's name.”

Stall pulled a knife out from his belt, spinning it around in his hands almost absentmindedly. “Very well,” he said and jammed the knife into a cushion. “Eat and rest. I shall call for you later.”

“Yes, Stall.” The spy turned and left, trying not to bolt from the tent. 

Stall stood up and paced, thoughts crashing around his head. //“What if it is him? Is he the vision of beauty that I only had begun to see so many years ago? If it is you, my golden one, when you are brought to me in chains, you will not die as I had first planned. No you will live and bring me the pleasure that had been denied to me when you escaped.”// His groin began to ache at the thought.

“Stall?”

Stall suppressed his thoughts and turned to see a woman and man standing at the entrance.

Stall smiled at the visitors. “Ah, Lady T'Pring and Stonn, please come in. I trust your stay with us has been pleasant?”

“Yes, it has been most pleasant to finally be among noble Vulcans.” T'Pring said with gratification.

Stall gestured for them to take a seat among the plush cushions. Not waiting for a servant, he poured two glasses of wine and handed the goblets to them. “My lady, you have been quite helpful in our campaign. I trust that your little problem has been taken care of?”

“Yes,” Stonn leaned back into the cushions and casually took a sip of wine. “Spock should have perished by now from pon farr. I spoke to T'Pring's father; he agreed to let me attempt the negotiations for her safe return. I will return to Suvok's home within the week with your demands. The small fortune you will receive from him will be a small price to pay for her and that money will continue to aid in your efforts. He will be extremely grateful and will not contest our marriage, seeing that I 'risked' my life for her.” 

Stall nodded, obviously satisfied with the plans. “It is well then. I only need to concern myself with my small issue.”

“What small issue?” T'Pring asked.

“I must find out more about this human leading the enemy army. My spy has not found out much about him, despite his reputation that grows by the day.”

“Human? Do you speak of a human with a crown of gold hair?”

“Yes! Do you know of this human?”

“I believe I do, Stall. I met him two years ago at my betrothal dinner at Sarek's home. He resides on Sarek's land and is-was-a friend of Spock's. They trained together for many years and I understand he now leads the warriors.” T’Pring’s face twisted into a mask of disgust. “Has Vulcan degraded itself so far that it lets a former slave command it?”

“Do you know his name?”

“I believe he is called James.”

Stall's heart skipped. It was him. 

“Thank you, Lady T'Pring. You have been quite helpful.”

“You are welcome, Stall.” 

Draining the last of his wine in one swallow, Stonn rose from the cushions. “Stall, I shall now take T'Pring to the hiding place north of the camp, just in case someone makes a rescue attempt. The money from Suvok will be hidden there as well.” They bid their farewell and left. 

Stall's mind began to race as he digested this news. He called for his lead spy to return to the tent. “Take a small group and infiltrate the enemy. Be patient. Watch the human's movements, but do not approach while he is within the camp. If at any opportunity, you find him away and alone from the camp, capture him and bring him to me alive. Do not injure him in any way. Do you understand?”

“Yes Stall.”

“Good. Now go quickly and do not fail.” Stall ordered. After the spy had left, he lazily stretched out on the cushions. He looked over at the knife which was still in the cushion. He reached over and slowly pulled it out, only to jam it back in before completely removing it. He repeated the action, again and again, with increasing force and speed, the laugh spilling out as he watched the cushion slowly being torn apart.

*****************************************************************************

Spock and James returned to camp by early evening. No change had been reported; Stall's army was still deep within its territory, not moving. 

After making sure their mounts were tended to, they walked through the camp discussing their next plan of action. “We need to act, Spock,” James said. “The army needs to attack Stall soon, before he comes back against us. He will not be expecting us to attack him, since we have always been the ones on the defense.” 

Spock stopped. This was not what he had expected. “When and how will this attack take place?”

“Let’s first seek out Tamar and Hazen. I wish to discuss plans with them also.”

They found Tamar and Hazen and conveyed in the main tent.

“Spock! It is most fortunate that you have returned to us alive and well. J'Tonn had told us of T'Pring's abduction at a most critical time for you. She has obviously been safely returned.” Tamar said when he saw Spock.

“No, Tamar. She is still in enemy hands.”

“But she was to be your bondmate, Spock. I do not understand.”

“I am bonded Tamar, but not to T'Pring. As strange it may seem, the initial unfortunate turn of events transpired into something that I could have scarcely imagined. I have found my T'hy'la,” Spock turned and looked at James as he spoke.

“This is most unexpected,” Hazan spoke with genuine delight in his voice. “But I must say that I am feeling the emotion of joy inside of me. Never have I seen two beings as close as the both of you, even blood brothers.”

“I am unusually delighted also,” Tamar added. 

“Thank you both.” said James. “Nothing will change in battle. We must still go together and fight, even though one of us may be killed.”

“That is the way of the warrior, James. You and Spock understand it well,” Tamar said. “Tell us now James, what is it that you summon us to the tent to discuss?” 

James glanced at Spock, and then made his announcement. “My plan is to attack Stall when the moon is full in a week.”

Both Vulcans looked at James as if he had drank the waters of R’Tuk.* “Attack Stall?” Hazan finally said. “This is most unusual and not likely to succeed. Even though Stall's army took a large loss, they are still larger and more formidable to attack.” 

“Not if we attack when they're not expecting it...at the break of dawn.”

Now they were sure he drank the crazy water. “How do we accomplish this?” Tamar asked slowly, obviously doubtful but still intrigued. 

“In a week, Vulcan's moon will be full and at its brightest,” James explained. “One can see well even in the middle of the night. It should be only a few hours to travel to Stall's camp by foot. We will wear the light armor and carry few supplies. The mounts will be kept back just as we draw close, so that they don't initially alert the enemy. Shortly after the sun has risen, we attack.”

Tamar cocked his head lightly to one side. “It is extremely risky. But it may work.”

“Wars are not won without some gamble...and some luck.”

Tamar looked over to Hazan, who shook his head once. “Very well James. We will prepare for battle in a week.”

“One more thing, no word of this goes among the warriors yet. They will be told the evening before. I am concerned about potential spies. This plan won’t work if it gets back to him. Our most trusted leaders can be filled in, but no others.

“It is understood,” Tamar said. 

“Good. It's all or nothing now.” 

Spock stood next to James in silence, his pride growing inside for his new mate. He silently praised whatever force had brought this human to him. After days of riding and camping on the uncomfortable ground, he wanted nothing more to get them both back to their tent and in a bed. Of course, he wasn’t planning on sleeping right away. But, he had to attend to something first. “Tamar, is J'Tonn still in the camp? I do not recall seeing him at my father's dwelling while we were there.” 

“He is here, Spock. We requested he stay to help with several injured mounts from our last campaign. He was planning to return back tomorrow.”

“Thank you. I wish to speak to him before he returns. I bid you both goodnight.”

The two Vulcans lightly nodded. “A pleasant night to both of you a well,” Hazan said. James could have sworn he had just winked at Tamar. That ride had taken more out of him than what he had thought. 

James and Spock returned to their tent. James couldn't wait to strip off his sweaty clothes and clean up. He looked at the small container of water kept for that purpose. It wouldn't do after the dusty journey back to the camp. He wanted a real bath.

“Hey, Spock, I'm going to the spring to get a proper bath, come up and join me?” He flashed his mischievous half grin.

“Yes, I think that is a most agreeable idea. I must seek out T'Jonn first, and then I will join you after I have spoken to him.” He pulled the human to him and gave him a deep kiss. James grinned up at him. “Don’t be long,” he said, his warm breath ghosting over Spock’s now flushed skin. 

Reluctantly, Spock let go. “You are more intoxicating than the finest spiced wine and far more addicting,” he said huskily, then quickly left the tent before he did something he wasn’t going to regret anyway.

James rode up to the hill side, tied his mount, and then walked up to the cool bubbling spring that lightly flowed out from part way up the side. The evening was warm, and the water was refreshing as he poured some over his head from the cup he brought with him. He removed his tunic to pour more on his sweat-sticky body. He left his leggings on for now, for Spock had made it his personal duty to remove them himself. He blushed slightly and his groin began to warm at what Spock was going to do to him once that 'duty' was completed. He looked over fondly at the spot where they had first made love not so very long ago.

He scooped down to fill his cup again. As he poured it over his head, a heavy sleeping skin was suddenly thrown over his head. He jerked up and tried to throw it off, but several bodies tackled him and pinned him down. He fought, kicked and tried to lash out, but his arms were trapped in the folds of the blanket. Several Vulcans managed to restrain him, and then hauled him to his feet. He was being half pulled, half carried somewhere. “Grab all his clothes and bring them, we must not leave any signs that he was taken!” a voice he didn’t recognize called out in hushed tones. 

//“Spock! Where are you! Help me!”// James knew he had made a huge mistake, coming up alone and not double checking his surroundings. His kidnappers were making sure that there were no signs left behind of his abduction. Knowing he had to act fast, he reached up and tore the necklace from his neck, squirmed and managed to free one of his lower arms from the confines of the blanket, letting it drop to the ground. He hoped that the Vulcans who were abducting him would not notice it in the confusion. 

Still fighting like a wild sehlat, he was placed on the back of a mount. His legs were bound with the rope passing underneath the animal. The blanket was slowly being removed, but as his arms were freed, they were also captured, placed forward so that they encircled the mount's neck, then bound in that position by more rope. He was in a sitting position, but leaning forwards so that his upper body was practically lying on the mount. The way his arms were bound, he would not be able to control or steer the mount in any way. The blanket came off completely, but his mouth was immediately gagged so that he could not cry out to any possible nearby allies. 

“We must move out, before the others realize he is missing!” The lead Vulcan ordered. James hoped fervently that Spock was coming just around the bend, but there was no sign of him. He closed his eyes wearily as he was led off. 

They had ridden for hours. James knew that these were probably Stall's men, but did not seem to be taking him directly in the direction of the enemy camp, possibly to disorientate anyone who would be tracking them. It was hard to determine the exact direction in the dark. The position he was in was getting increasing uncomfortable. Plus it was difficult to breathe with the gag still in his mouth. By now Spock would have realized he was missing and hoped he had found the medallion. 

His muscles were beginning to painfully cramp by the time they reached their destination. It was still dark, but he could see the outlines of thousands of tents in the partial moonlight. He had been correct, this was Stall's encampment. Why had he been kidnapped, he wondered? Was he just in the wrong place at the wrong time, or had he been specifically targeted? 

Finally his bonds were cut and the gag removed. With help, he slid off the mount. Pins and needles shot up his legs after finally putting some weight on them. Two Vulcans held him up as circulation resumed. He heard a clinking noise and realized too late that chains were being placed on his wrists and feet. There was enough space between his feet so that he could walk, but not run. There was also about a foot long length of chain connecting his wrists. When they were finished, his captors led him to a tent that was much larger than the others. Inside, it was lit with oil lamps and was quite luxurious in its furnishings, obviously a reflection of its owner-powerful and arrogant. 

He was taken towards the back of the tent, near the large sleeping area and forced to sit down on the bed. A Vulcan brought a flask over to him. “I assure you it is only water,” he said when the human hesitated. James took the flash and drank greedily from it. “Rest but do not try to escape. The entrance is guarded, as well as the rest of the surrounding area. Plus, you would not get far with those chains around your ankles.” The Vulcan then exited the tent, leaving him alone inside. 

Looking around the interior, James could find nothing to use as a weapon or to break his chains. He finally resigned to lie back on the bed, tired but instinctively fighting sleep. Not being able to fight his exhaustion any longer, he closed his eyes and fell into a light, but fitful sleep. Any noise which came from the outside snapped him awake again. 

Hours passed and he awoke to the stirrings of men and animals outside. Dawn was arriving. He sat up immediately when someone entered the tent. It was the lead Vulcan who had kidnapped him, with a plate of food and more water. They obviously had no plans to kill him, at least not right away, from the treatment he had been getting so far since his arrival. If it weren't for the chains, he was almost being treated as an honored guest. He ate after the Vulcan had again left, despite not really being hungry, but knew he had to keep his strength up if he had an opportunity to escape.

Again the Vulcan returned after he had finished, this time with others carrying large containers of hot water. In the corner of the tent was a small bath that had been hidden by a curtain. The Vulcans were pouring the water into it as his leg chains were removed. “We will leave so that you may bathe, but your wrist chains will remain on.” A fresh set of clothes was placed on the bed.

“Wait just a second,” James finally said. “You kidnaped me, but yet are now treating me almost like a guest? Why are you giving me food, water and a bath?”

“Stall requested it. He will answer your questions when he arrives shortly.” Without further explanation, he left again. 

His blood ran cold. Why would Stall request it? What was he up to? The man was cruel and had his parents murdered. It was probably one of his men that had killed Sam too. He had hoped that at the last battle, he would finally see the man he had despised for the last twenty five years and have the chance to kill him. But, he never saw him that day. Now he would come face to face with him shortly. Would Stall even recognize him after all these years? He couldn't possibly, for he had been only seven when they had escaped. He had been one slave out of many and probably barely, if at all, remembered him. His reputation had grown and surely had spread into the enemy camp. That was the most likely reason for his abduction; he had turned into a formidable threat. The food and bath...kill with kindness first, before the torture likely began.

James stripped off his leggings and sank into the bath, the hot water rejuvenating still mildly cramped muscles. He bathed quickly, not allowing himself the full luxury of a long soak. He was about to leave the tub when someone entered the tent and was staring at him. He recognized Stall immediately, despite not having seen the Vulcan in so many years. 

Despite being naked and chained, James stared right back. He refused to show any vulnerability or weakness, despite his obvious disadvantage. He did not like the way he was being stared at either; it reminded him too much of one of the hunting cats about to play with its catch before killing it. 

“You are even more beautiful than I had envisioned, James.” Stall finally said and chuckled at the startled look on the human’s face. “Are you surprised that I remember you, after all these years? How could I not remember one such as you, a child of golden hair, mesmerizing eyes and beauty even at such a young age. When I heard that a golden haired human was leading the enemy warriors, I knew it was you, for you had determination and fire within you even then. Step out of the bath, so that I may see all of you.” 

Bile rose in James' throat. Sooner or later, he would have to get out. He would probably be removed by force if he didn't. Never taking his eyes from Stall, he slowly stood up and stepped out of the tub.

“Magnificent.” Stall's eyes glinted as they raked over the perfectly sculpted form. James tensed up, but remained still as Stall began to circle around him, his burning eyes boring into him. When he felt a hand caress his hair, he twisted around violently and backed up. That caress brought back a long buried memory, a memory of being forced to sit next to Stall that night and having his hair stroked by him. He remembered feeling uncomfortable, but couldn't understand why at the time. Now he understood all too well. 

“Don't touch me,” James kept his tone dangerously even.

“My dear James, you don't have a choice.” Stall suddenly lunged for him with lightning speed, and tackled him on the bed. James kicked and punched the best he could with his chained wrists, but the stronger man eventually pinned him.

“No, you are one that will never be tamed or broken. I think I prefer you that way.” Stall came down to place a bruising kiss on the human’s mouth, eventually forcing his tongue inside. James gagged from the invasion and tried to knee Stall in his groin, but the movement had been expected and was blocked. Stall forced his hands above his head and he heard the sickening sound of the chain being locked to a bed post. Stall smiled in triumph and began to run is hands down the smooth chest. James tried to twist away but new it was futile. Stall had won. 

Real fear at the thought of being raped twisted in his belly. He could feel Stall's erection through his clothes. He had to somehow get free, had to think, but he was beginning to panic inside as Stall began to force him over onto his stomach. 

“Your taste is sweet.” Stall breathed into his ear. “And soon your screams will be as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R’Tuk* (Just some Vulcan place I made up where a myth says if you drink the waters there you go slowly mad).

**Author's Note:**

> krish shields-a heavy shield made of bronze


End file.
